


Dead men tell no lies, but no truth either.

by Derles



Series: The Adventures of Stiles Stilinski, Telepath Extraordinary! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, First Date, First Time, Love, M/M, Psionic Stiles, Self-Sacrifice, Top Derek, Vampires, Werewolves, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read ‘In my Mind’ and ‘The Mind’s Eye’ first… it will make more sense if you do :P</p><p>After Stiles run in with another Telepath, Toby, things have started looking up for Stiles and Derek, can they reconnect and overcome their troubled past? Strange people have come to Beacon Hill, and Stiles and Derek get involved when they save a young woman one night. Stiles will be forced to make a choice between what his heart wants and what he must do to save his friends. Can Stiles save the people he love, and will he live to see his next sunrise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings and second chances at a first date.

**Chapter one: First meetings and second chances at a first date.**

“What to choose, what to choose? God! Why is this so hard?” Stiles ran around his room as he picked up a piece of clothing, looked at it, and threw it back on the floor. Stiles didn’t know what to wear, and he didn’t know why it made him so nervous. He and Derek were _practically_ already a couple, right? It wasn’t like he was confused about his feelings – or Derek’s, for that matter. He wasn’t!

Still, something about the prospect of going on a date with Derek – their first date – made Stiles nervous and excited, all at the same time. He looked over at his friend sitting on his bed; it seemed like he found the whole situation quite amusing.

“SCOTT? What’s so funny?” Stiles didn’t have time for this; he had to be ready for when Derek picked him up for their date. In about 10 minutes!

“It’s just the fact that you are freaking out about something like this. Seriously, dude. Werewolves, hunters and crazy people in general are easy for you to handle. But a date with Derek Hale? It’s just funny, dude.”

Stiles didn’t like Scott’s tone of voice – like _he_ had been completely calm for his first date with Allison. “What makes you think you can laugh at my misery? I remember how freaked out you were the first time you had a date with Allison. Oh, Stiles. I don’t know what to do! She is so perfect! I’m not worthy and such crap!”

Scott pulled a face at him. “Okay, Stiles. I get it; sorry I teased you about being nervous about your date.”

“Apology accepted.” Stiles smiled and looked at a fancy dress shirt he had in his hand, all black and shiny.

“I still don’t understand why you are so nervous? I mean, you and Derek are already together, right?” Scott had gotten up and examined the shirt that Stiles had selected. “It’s nice – probably too nice for what Derek has in mind.”

Stiles laughed slightly; Scott was a really great friend. Even if he had his faults, he was always looking out for Stiles. He had even told Derek that he would cut off his balls if he hurt Stiles. Neither Scott nor Derek had told Stiles of this, but he had accidently found out after he had taken a quick look inside Derek’s mind.

“Well, then I should wear it! Make him work for it, you know.” The two of them laughed and smiled, as Stiles got ready for his date. Stiles didn’t really think that Derek should work for him, but it would be nice. But he didn’t care as long as Derek wanted him. As long as they could be together, Stiles would be happy.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell made Stiles panic slightly. _(I’m not ready yet!! Got to hurry!!)_ Stiles looked at Scott. “Keep him busy! I still need socks and cologne…”

Scott stopped in the doorway. “Don’t put on any cologne, dude.”

Stiles send a confused look back at Scott, needing some kind of reasoning. Scott just shook his head. “Trust me, buddy.”

Scott was pushed out of the room and had to go answer the door while Stiles finished getting ready. Scott jumped down the stairs with great ease. He opened the door and greeted the Alpha outside. “Derek, Stiles is still getting ready – but he should be down any minute.” Derek just nodded, nothing more.

Stiles sprinted down the stairs and smiled warmly at Derek. Derek’s face lit up the moment he laid eyes on Stiles; he was in love, which was easy for all to see. Scott wasn’t uncomfortable, but he _was_ the third wheel.

“Right – off you go. Bring him home before twelve.” Scott smiled at Derek who just rolled his eyes at the joke. Stiles shook his head and walked out the door; Derek smiled at him and presented him with a single long-stemmed rose.

“Oh, they grow up so fast.” Scott was in a great mood that night, much to Stiles annoyance. He slanted his head to the side and looked over at Scott. “Don’t wait up!”

Scott waved goodbye as they drove down the street in Derek’s car. He smiled at himself and thought that his friend was going to be happy from now on, happy with his mate.

Sitting in his… boyfriends? Well, Derek’s car. It felt nice. Stiles felt save as long as he was with Derek. He felt like no matter what happened, Derek would be there to save him. And of course he’d be there for Derek. Let us not forget that Stiles had saved Derek more than once. Stiles looked at the red rose in his hand; it was very beautiful and delicate.

“Thank you for the rose; it’s pretty.” Stiles gave Derek his best smile in an attempt to get him to say something. Derek didn't, he just nodded in response. Thankfully, it was a good thing that Stiles could read minds.

 _((Pretty… just like you, Stiles.))_ Stiles almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard – who had thought that Derek Hale would be such a hopeless romantic under all that brooding? Stiles started laughing and smiled even more than before.

“What?” Derek wanted to know what was so funny. Stiles didn’t want to tell him; he hadn’t said it out loud for a reason. “Nothing… nothing. I swear.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in response; he looked very suspiciously at Stiles. Like he knew that Stiles had laughed at his thoughts. But neither of them mentioned anything about it; Stiles didn’t want to admit that he had read Derek’s thoughts. Stiles had promised that he would try not to snoop around in his friends minds; at least he tried not to, sometimes. Derek didn’t want to ask Stiles if he had read his thoughts, because then if he hadn’t, Derek would be forced to tell him what he had thought, and he didn’t want to.

So there they were in Derek’s car, not saying or asking the questions that they really wanted, just like a normal couple. Stiles couldn’t have been happier.

The car stopped; Stiles hadn’t been paying any attention to where they were going. His mind had been too preoccupied with other thoughts, thoughts about him and Derek… together. Stiles and Derek hadn’t been intimate together, not that they both didn’t want to. Stiles was sure that Derek felt the same way as he did, the same overwhelming amount of lust that washed over Stiles every time Derek touched him in a way that was just a little more than that of a friend. The taste of Derek’s lips on his own – Stiles could kiss Derek forever and ever, getting lost in the moment. Which he did. A lot.

There was just some unspoken agreement to take things slow, and somehow they had both agreed to it without ever having talked about it. Stiles didn’t mind that Derek took his time – just as long as he didn’t wait too long.

The door opened; Derek smiled at Stiles as he opened the door for him. He didn’t offer him his hand, but still. Stiles got out of the car and smiled from ear to ear. “Thanks – such a gentleman.” Even if it was clear that it had been said in a teasing voice, Derek still smiled back at him and closed the car door behind him.

Stiles looked around; it was now that he realized where they were. “Um, Derek. Do you think you might have made a wrong turn somewhere?”

“No. We are right where we are supposed to be.” Derek walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. He gestured for Stiles to follow him inside. Stiles eyes where all over the place as soon as he stepped inside; the warm air and the smell of the most delicious food overwhelmed him as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of him being in such a fancy restaurant. He never thought that he would be in a place like this. He had looked at it many times from the outside as he drove by, and everyone in town knew it. But to actually be there? Stiles still wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep in the car.

A friendly man who seemed to be about as old as Derek came over and greeted them; he smiled friendlily at Derek and Stiles. “Welcome to Rebel. How may I help you tonight?”

Rebel, the most elegant and expensive restaurant in miles. Well, probably in the entire world if you asked Stiles. He had always wanted to eat there, but after he once looked at the prices on their website, his dreams had been shattered forever. You had to be a millionaire or something to be able to drink just a glass of water in a place like that.

Stiles looked nervously at Derek. The waiter showed them to a small and slightly more private table than the rest. The dark wooden table and the slick lines of the chairs gave the restaurant a casual yet clearly expensive look. Stiles was almost afraid to touch anything in the restaurant, fearing that he might destroy it somehow. “Derek…. I know that you have money and stuff.” Derek raised an eyebrow and looked confused for a second as Stiles continued. “But, this place. I mean… this is really expensive.”

“How do you know? We haven’t even looked at the menu yet.” Derek smiled as he settled himself in his seat. Stiles wasn’t finished talking, however. “Come on, just look at this place. Everything practically screams MONEY. And I don’t have to look at the menu to know it’s expensive. This place has two Michelin stars.”

“So you know it?” Derek was toying with him; he knew that Stiles knew the place. That everybody that cared the slightest bit about food would know the place.

“Of course I know it. I have their website marked as a favorite on my computer. I check the changes in their menu once a month to see which dishes I would like to eat if I win the lottery someday.”

Derek gestured for the waiter to come over; he was still smiling and full of energy. “We’ll have the chefs menu and the wine menu to go with it as well.” The eyes of the waiter almost lit up when he heard what Derek had picked out for them. “Yes, that is an excellent choice, Sir.” Before he could leave the table, Derek added to the order. “And throw in all your extras as well. And don’t skimp out on anything – it’s his first time here.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say; he didn’t know how to react to the fact that Derek had asked for all the most expensive things on the menu in a restaurant where the bottled water practically had diamonds on it.

“What the?” No other words would form in his head; there was nothing else to say in response to what had happened. So Stiles just looked at the smiling alpha across the table.

“Stiles…” Just hearing Derek say his name send shivers down his spine. His voice was low and soft, sweet and loving. But there was real authority in his words when he spoke, a force or power even. Stiles could never figure out why a single word from Derek’s lips could render him completely helpless.

“Just relax and enjoy it… I don’t mind spending the money. I have more than enough.”

This time it was Stiles’ turn to raise his eyebrow as he questioned. “How much exactly?”

Derek didn’t answer him. He just smiled and reached out and touched Stiles’ hand as he looked him straight in the eyes. “You are worth all the money in the world, Stiles. Compared to you, money is worthless. I want to spend time with you, be with you. I don’t care if it’s in my house or yours. If it’s with your friends or just the two of us together. And I don’t care if it’s in a Michelin starred restaurant or …. Or McDonalds, for that matter. As long as I get to be with you, I’m happy. And I just want you to be happy – with me.”

_(Wow…. I…. Derek.)_

“But… if you’re uncomfortable about us eating here, I’ll just call the waiter back and tell him we decided to leave instead.” Derek had already started to lift his hand.

“NO!” _(That was way too loud)_ Stiles thought to himself as he looked at Derek. “I mean… there’s no need to do that, Derek. You made such an effort, booked this table. Picked me up at my house, gave me a rose. I mean, it would be rude of me to _not_ eat here after all the trouble you went through.”

Derek smiled softly as he lowered his hand again; a small laugh even escaped from his lips as he spoke. “Well, I’m happy that you decided that you can survive an evening with me in my favorite restaurant.”

Stiles was slightly confused by the last statement that Derek made. “This is your favorite place? Just how many times have you been here before?” Derek didn’t answer his question, and before Stiles could look inside his head to find out the answer for himself, two plates where placed on the table, followed by two glasses of wine.

“Gentlemen, your first course. Baerii caviar with Jerusalem artichoke sorbet and crispy Jerusalem artichoke. The first wine is a dry white wine from France. A chardonnay that is more wider-bodied than your normal white wine. It’s perfect for your first three courses. Please enjoy.”

Stiles looked at the small plate in front of him. Even if he had looked at tons of pictures on their website and dreamed about eating it, it hadn’t prepared him for having the food in front of him. 

Derek smiled and started eating his appetizer and gestured for Stiles to follow suit. “Don’t think so much about it – just enjoy the food.”

Stiles took a deep breath before he let himself fall down the rabbit hole that was a level of culinary expertise that he had never experienced before. _(OMG…. This is fucking amazing!)_ The subtle notes of earthiness from the crisps against the sweetness of the artichoke ice cream were simply exquisite. The person who had thought of making a vegetable into an ice cream was a fucking genius. And caviar, real caviar; the taste was unlike anything Stiles could think of. Not to mention the shivers it send down his spine each time the tiny spheres popped in his mouth and exploded with flavor.

“Wow, I mean… wow…” Stiles was amazed by the flavor and textures in this tiny dish. If this was any indication of things to come then he could die happy right now. He did not know how it could get any better. Nevertheless, it did.

“Scallops with cauliflower puré. Spanish almonds and apple.” The second dish was even better than the first one; Stiles didn’t understand how it could be possible. His head started spinning with flavor combinations he hadn’t thought of even in his wildest dreams.

_Salted cod with parsley, radishes and mussel bouillon_

“The next wine is a red wine from New Zealand. A Pinot noir. The structure is delicate and fresh. The tannins are very soft; this is related to the low level of polyphenols in the wine. And the aromatics are very fruity with notes of tea-leaves.”

_Duck with beetroots, horseradish cream and cress_

_Potato compote, with tarragon, cod and gherkins_

_Lobster bisque with langoustine tails, wild mushrooms and croutons_

_Langoustine a la Nage with carrot purée and local vegetables_

_Monkfish with glazed artichokes, basil and salted almonds_

_West coast turbot with parsley/garlic sauce and braised veal tails_

_Roasted pork with pickled plums, small celeriac and grilled leak_

_Glazed veal sweetbreads with black pepper, beetroots and kale_

Stiles was in ecstasy; if he were to die right now, he’d die happy and completely satisfied. He had no words to express his feelings, and he didn’t think he would be able to get another bite down. That’s when the waiter came over with yet another set of plates that he put down on the table. “We have two deserts for you this evening; the first is a lemon tart with liquorice ganache. We have a lovely sweet wine to enhance the flavors of the dish – a fruity Moscato wine. I hope it all tastes great. And don’t hesitate to call if there is anything else you need.”

Stiles was bursting at the seams and didn’t know if he could eat another bite, but the moment the sweet and sour lemon filling and the crisp and buttery pastry touched his tongue, he couldn’t resist eating every scrap of food on the plate. Even more so when the second desert was placed in front of him. “Crisp apples with a honey and rosemary ice cream.” Stiles was still eating happily.

Derek put down his spoon and looked over at Stiles; he was fighting with the last piece on his plate. “You don’t have to eat it all, you know.” Derek did have the advantage of a werewolf’s appetite that seemed to be never filled completely. However, Stiles had displayed an equal amount of determination when it came to devouring food.

“Yes, I do…. I haven’t lost to a plate of food in my life, and I’m not going to start now.” Stiles quickly wolfed down the last of his dessert. He relaxed in his seat and made a triumphant smile, almost as if he had just run a marathon, and now he was finally done. “Ha-Ha, Stiles: 1. Food: 0… I win!”

“I didn’t realize that it was about winning?” _((He’s so cute when he does this – acts like a little kid.))_

“I’m not a little kid!” Stiles was determent to make that point clear, but he soon realized that he had overstepped that tiny invisible line that he and his friends had put up after they found out he was a telepath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. It just happened – I’m really sorry, Derek.”

“Don’t be!” Derek looked very serious all of a sudden; he took Stiles’ hand and held it tight, lovingly but firm. “Don’t be sorry about what you are.”

“Derek? I…. we agreed that I would stay out of you guys’ heads. It’s not fair that I know everything you think before you even know it yourself.”

Derek hesitated a bit, but then he continued to speak with great determination. “Stiles, I’ve thought about this a lot. And it’s unfair for me to ask you to try and suppress your natural instincts.” Derek seemed to be struggling to make himself clear, and Stiles wasn’t even sure what it was he was trying to tell him. But his gut feeling was just to let Derek get whatever it was he wanted off his chest, and then deal with whatever consequences there would be after.

“I don’t think that you are doing it on purpose, reading my mind. At least not all the time. And I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and what I’ve come up with without knowing anything about what it’s like being a telepath is that, well – I’m thinking it’s not that different from being a werewolf.”

“Huh?” If Stiles was confused before, comparing being a telepath to being a werewolf hadn’t helped.

“It’s two completely different things, I know that. But the instinct to do something without you yourself even knowing it. The enhanced senses and the smells…. And listening to heartbeats all the time. If you asked me to never do that again…. Well, I don’t think I could do it. And I think that in some way, it’s the same with you reading peoples’ thoughts. We can both ignore our natural instincts sometimes, and control ourselves. And before I start rambling even more…. The point is. I can understand if you can’t help yourself sometimes, and I’m not mad about it. I love you! Every little screwed up part of you – your smile and your laugh. The way your eyes sparkle when you look at the people you love, when you look at me. You don’t have to hide yourself with me, and you don’t have to hold back. I want you to be everything that you are – and most of all, I want everything that you are, to be mine. Okay?”

Stiles wasn’t really sure if he had understood everything that Derek had said, but he had definitely understood the gesture. That Derek wanted him to be himself, his true self and nothing else. Stiles was lost in Derek’s eyes and his smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger; he felt loved and cared for on every emotional level there was. How could his life get any better?

 

* * *

 

On the way to the car, Stiles felt a bit dizzy. Maybe it was all the wine, or maybe he had eaten a bit more delicious food than his body could handle after all. “You know, it’s not fair that werewolves don’t get drunk.” Derek raised a single eyebrow like usual. “Would you really want a super strong carnivore to be drunk of his ass?”

“Hmm, well, I guess when you put it that way. Still, it would be nice to experience drunk Derek at least once. I bet you’re an affectionate drunk – a few drinks and you’d turn from hard ass werewolf into a cute little lab-dog.”

Stiles felt an arm wrap around his midsection as Derek pulled him in tight, pressing himself against his back. “Um, Derek? We are in the middle of the street…. What if someone sees us?” Derek clearly didn’t care about that right now; he slipped a hand underneath Stiles shirt and started running his fingers across his soft skin. Teasing him ever so slightly. “So what if they see – I’ve got nothing to hide. In fact, I want the whole world to know that you are mine. That I love you!”

Stiles and Derek stood there for a little while; they just enjoyed the moment and each other. Not really thinking about anything except how they felt right then and there. Derek started teasing Stiles and tickling him; Stiles was laughing so hard that he almost couldn’t breathe. Derek kept messing around while Stiles tried to catch his breath. But Stiles wasn’t going to be laughing anymore.

Stiles was suddenly hit with an overwhelmingly large feeling of fear. Someone was in danger; someone was in need of help. Stiles looked worryingly at Derek; he quickly read his facial expression. He shifted some of his features and tried to notice anything unusual.

Stiles was worried; he knew by now what was his imagination; and what was him picking up on someone else’s feelings. And the feelings that Stiles felt right now almost made him fear for his own life as much as this poor person who was in trouble.

Derek heard something, something disturbing. He went running in the direction of the sound; Stiles tried his best to keep up with the alpha as he started getting further and further away. Stiles heart was beating loudly and his breath shortened as he ran – how was he supposed to keep up with a werewolf?

As Stiles turned around the corner and down into a dark ally, he saw Derek standing with his claws out and already in a fighting stance. He could see a slender figure standing above a girl who was lying on the ground. Stiles couldn’t see her that well, was she dead?

Before any questions could be answered, the assailant attacked Derek. He was fast, very fast. Derek was overwhelmed by this guy; he couldn’t believe that a human could move so fast that he almost couldn’t keep up.

Stiles watched Derek as he fought the attacker; he needed to help Derek. There had to be something he could do. _(All right! I know I can do this… just let me inside!)_ Stiles had gotten stronger, after his run in with Toby. He had started getting better a creating illusions and getting inside people’s minds. He was sure that he could stop this guy – he was certain.

“Take this!” Stiles send out a wave of psionic energy against the attacker; he was hoping to knock this guy into the ground with a little fear. “There! Got yo… wait?” Something was wrong; things weren’t going as Stiles had anticipated at all. Another force was pulling him in the moment he connected to this mysterious person.

_((Such power! Come to me, little lamb! Come to me! Let me feel you…. Let me taste you!))_

The voice was so loud and overwhelming inside his head that he couldn’t take it – he fainted. There was nothing he could do, as usual. Stiles was helpless.


	2. The girl with purple underwear. The birds, the bees and Stiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two :) Let's see what is going to happen NeXT?

**Chapter Two: The girl with purple underwear. The birds, the bees and Stiles.**

“Stiles? STILES! Are you all right? Wake up, Stiles?” Derek was calling out to him. Stiles tried to open his eyes, but it appeared that his body had been weakened far more than he had originally thought. He had trouble speaking as his mouth felt dry and his head was heavy. Stiles could now see most of what was happening around him; Derek was holding his hand and looked worryingly at him as he started moving around.

Stiles saw another person, or that is to say, he saw a specific part of a person. A very fancy purple bra with lots of ruffles and details were the first thing he noticed; this poor girl’s shirt had been torn to pieces at some point during the assault. Stiles turned his head toward the girl that leaned over him on the opposite site of Derek.

“Wow… that’s – um, nice underwear.” Stiles just said the first thing that came to his mind, not the smartest thing probably. But before Stiles could think more about it, he heard a loud giggling laughter from the girl in the purple underwear.

“Really? Do you have no shame? Looking at a woman’s underwear when she has just been through a terribly traumatic situation.”

She didn’t really sound like it had affected her all that much. Stiles found the sarcastic voice rather familiar. He tilted his head upwards to see the girls’ face. “You’ve changed your hair again?”

As Stiles and the young girl started laughing and smiling, Derek raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Stiles in search of an answer. “You two – know each other?”

“Well, I guess you can say that I know his underwear size. So I do know him pretty well.”

Stiles stumbled on to his feet, grabbing a hold of Derek so he wouldn’t fall over again. “Derek, this is Cici. And Cici is…. Well…”

“Let’s just say I have a fantastic sense of style. Tell me, Stiles, is he…?” Cici send Stiles a sneaky smile as she looked between him and Derek. Stiles face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, even if he and Derek had gotten together in the end. It hadn’t really been a very successful night when he wore his new outfit in an attempt to woo Derek.

“Yes… Derek is my – boyfriend.” _(Wow… that’s really the first time I actually called him that.)_ Stiles tried to get a sense of how Derek reacted when he said it; he was completely calm, and maybe he hadn’t heard him? No – werewolf hearing. Besides, he was standing right next to Stiles – of course he heard him. So he didn’t react because he didn’t found it strange to be introduced as Stiles boyfriend. That notion filled Stiles with great joy.

“Nice, he’s hot. You really hooked a good one. I’m so proud that I’ve been part of you guys getting together.”

_((What is she talking about?))_ Derek voice rang throughout Stiles’ head. Derek was forming his thoughts directly for Stiles to notice them, almost sending him the message.

“So, Cici, what happened? Who was that guy?” Stiles tried to move the conversation away from a subject that he didn’t really want to discuss. Because it would definitely end up with Cici and Derek laughing at him.

Derek wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily, though. _((STILES! You can’t ignore me; I know that you are reading my thoughts right now. I want an answer.))_

“You aren’t hurt right?” _(Just ignore him… just ignore…)_

_((I will never kiss you again if you don’t tell me!))_

Stiles turned to face Derek so fast that his head started going dizzy again. “What! You can’t… that was totally uncalled for, Derek.”

Cici looked confused between the two guys talking to each other as if they had just had an entire conversation in their heads. And, of course, even if she didn’t know it, that was exactly what had happened.

“How can you even think something like that… What would you do if I said something like that?”

“I wouldn’t believe you for one second.”

Stiles stopped talking and calmed down rather fast when you considered the fact that a few seconds ago his pulse had increased sharply. Derek’s reply was quick and honest; he really did mean what he had said. That Stiles would never be able to live without him – or his kisses for that matter. Stiles couldn’t deny the fact that he thought he was right about it as well.

“Still…. That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Guys?” Stiles and Derek looked at Cici; she practically had a question mark on her face. Stiles realized that he must have looked like a complete idiot the way he started yelling at Derek for no apparent reason. He couldn’t really explain to her that he was a telepath and that Derek had tricked him into confronting him about his question.

“Um… he-he. Guess we are already acting like an old married couple. Why, we don’t even need to talk to have a conversation…. Ha-ha-ha.” _(Please buy it.)_

_((He’s acting stranger than normal; of course, I’m not really sure what his normal self is even like.))_ “That’s so cute! You two are really the perfect couple. I’m counting on an invitation for the wedding, you know.”

Stiles laughed nervously as Derek raised an eyebrow at what Cici had said. “Well – maybe we should just concentrate on getting though a date without having to save people.” Stiles pointed out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“What? Is this like a hobby of yours? Saving young girls in dark alleys?”

Derek huffed firmly. “More like an unwanted calling.”

Cici smiled warmly at both of them. “Well, I’m still happy that I got saved by two handsome knights.”

Stiles expression turned more serious as he studied the scene of the crime. He was still worried about if Cici had been injured somehow, or why someone had attacked her in the first place. “Are you sure you are okay, Cici? What were you doing here?”

“I’m fine…. I mean, I’m a little shaken obviously. But except for my blouse, I think I’ll recover.”

“Did you know that guy? There was something very strange about him.” Derek was annoyed that there was something that he couldn’t figure out. It had felt very strange when he fought him off, as if he hadn’t been entirely human.

Cici rolled her eyes at Derek before answering his question with obvious sarcasm. “Oh, yes. I knew him well. We’ve obviously been friends since kindergarten; he was my first love and we were going to get married on a beach and ride off into the sunset.”

“Then came his drinking problem – you tried your best to help him and to stay by your man.” Stiles added to the tale of how Cici’s childhood sweetheart turned into a stalker and ended up attacking her in a dark alley.

“But sadly, I just couldn’t continue to live like that. And when I finally left him, he started threatening me and stalking me all the time. I couldn’t get away…. It was so horrible. I just can’t believe he would do something like this.”

Stiles put a hand on Cici’s shoulder. “There, there, it’s not your fault, Cici. He won’t hurt you anymore.” The scenario was incredible surreal; Stiles and Cici were both acting like little children. Trying to hide their smiles as their charade went on.

“If you two are done playing around, I’d like to get out of here now.” Derek didn’t wait for a response and started walking back towards his car. Stiles smiled at Cici and offered for them to drive her home. Cici happily accepted their offer; it did seem like it was a bit cold for walking home with her bra exposed.

During the drive to Cici’s apartment, the conversation about the mysterious attacker continued. Although no reason could be found as to why Cici had been attacked that night. After a much drawn-out goodbye, Derek glanced over at Stiles sitting next to him in the car.

“So, that was an interesting first date?”

“Yes, I really enjoyed the part where I fainted.”

“Why did you faint?”

“Well…” Stiles tried to remember the feeling he had when he tried using his powers earlier. “I don’t understand it; I was sure that I could take him down. But when I tried to connect with him – it was like someone else interrupted me inside his mind. It doesn’t really make sense…”

“Was he a telepath? Did he know what you were doing?”

“No, it wasn’t him that stopped me. There was something else, someone else inside his mind.”

Derek and Stiles drove on in silence for the next couple of minutes until Derek stopped for a red light; he looked over at Stiles and asked the question that Stiles had been afraid off all evening. Since Stiles hadn’t been on a date before, he had never been in the situation of having to choose what to do once it was over.

“So, do you want me to drive you home? We could go back to my place if you prefer?”

The choice you had to make when the date was over – do you go back to his place? Stiles wasn’t an idiot, he knew very well what would happen if he went back to Derek’s house. Light conversation, maybe a drink. Then – sex!

Stiles wanted to have sex; he wanted to have sex with Derek. That was what frustrated him the most, the fact that he was so nervous about his first time. That when Derek asked him if he wanted to go back to his place, he panicked.

“I’m pretty tired, and I still have a headache from what happened before. I really did have a great time tonight, Derek. Maybe we can try having another date where we don’t have to save someone at the end?”

_(Why did you just say that? You want to do it. You want to have sex with him, so why don’t you? What are you so fucking scared about? God, I’m an idiot!)_

Derek nodded and smiled softly as he drove Stiles home. Derek walked Stiles to his front door like the perfect gentlemen he had been all night. Stiles hands were nervously wrapped around the rose Derek had given him earlier; he wanted to invite Derek inside, walk upstairs and invite him in to his bedroom. Stiles wished that he could just lay himself down and let Derek have his way with him; he wanted it to happen. He didn’t understand why he was so scared of having sex with Derek, why he kept denying himself to be happy with him.

Stiles kissed Derek and said his goodnight; he hesitated slightly before he closed the door behind him and left him and Derek separated by his front door. Stiles walked upstairs and went straight to his bedroom; Stiles had only just closed his door when he felt himself being pressed against the bedroom door.

“You know, you should really remember to close your window.”

Stiles placed both hands on the door and pressed himself backwards against Derek; he started getting hot as he felt Derek grinding against his ass. “Fuck that…. Oh, Derek.”

Derek was kissing him on his neck; his hands were both slipping under Stiles shirt and touching his soft skin, teasing it with each touch. _((Stiles… I-I can’t keep my hands off you anymore. I want you so badly.))_

Stiles followed Derek’s every move; he responded without thinking about it when Derek turned him around and lifted him up. Stiles head was spinning fast; he didn’t even realize that Derek had carried him over to his bed before he was lying there with Derek.

Derek’s hands were all over Stiles’ body, feeling him up and touching every inch of skin, he could get to. Stiles breathing started getting heavy as his heart rate picked up in speed; his thoughts were all over the place, trying to make sense of the situation.

_(Derek is touching me….. he’s kissing me…. Fuck, I’m so horny! Is this really happening? Is he going to… what if he doesn’t think I’m good enough? What if I make a fool of myself? What if…)_

Derek stopped kissing Stiles; he looked at the boy that had stopped moving or doing anything all of a sudden. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Stiles was at a loss for words. A big part of him wanted Derek to continue what he was doing. But he was so scared of making a fool of himself or not being good enough that he didn’t think he could go through with it.

Derek looked concerned; he didn’t want to force Stiles to do anything he wasn’t ready for. “I should leave; it’s been a long night – I’m sorry that I…”

“No… please don’t leave! I’m sorry that I stopped. I’m… I really want to… I…”

Derek stopped Stiles’ talking by placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t ready for. We can just cuddle for a little while; I’m happy just to have you near me.”

Stiles wanted to say something; he wanted to explain to Derek that he wanted him badly. And that there was nothing wrong with him – it was Stiles who was the problem and not him. But he just settled himself against Derek’s warm body and closed his eyes. Before he let himself go under and get some well-deserved sleep, Stiles heard Derek whisper in his ear.

“I don’t mind waiting for you – I want you to be ready in your own time. Just… don’t take too long.”

 

* * *

 

_(Fuck fuck fuck…. I need to get it together. I can’t keep Derek waiting around; I don’t want to wait anymore. Why are you so fucked up, Stilinski? Get a grip!)_

Stiles walked by the other students going about their life; he wondered if anyone of them would be scared of having sex with a hot and sweet Alpha if they had their chance. Was Stiles being silly, was there really nothing to be worried about? Maybe he should just get it over with. Maybe he needed to get his first time out of his way so he could concentrate on enjoying his time with Derek instead of worrying about it constantly.

_(If only I had a book with all the answers. 10 things you should know before having sex with a werewolf.)_

Stiles continued walking down the hallway aimlessly; he started thinking that maybe he needed help getting over his fear of losing his virginity. After much thought about his worries, it seemed that the one thing that kept Stiles from being with Derek, was the possibility of him not being good enough to please him. That he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Derek at all. Stiles was terrified that Derek would think that sex with him would be horrible.

_(Maybe I should ask Scott for advice.)_

No. Even if Scott would do his best to help Stiles – after he stopped laughing that is – Stiles didn’t feel like it was something he could talk to him about. But if he couldn’t talk to his best friend, then who?

“Right, see you later then.” Stiles heard a familiar voice further down the hallway; he looked up to see Danny as he walked out from the auditorium.

_(Of course! Danny.)_

Stiles sprinted over to where Danny was; a confused and slightly worried looking Danny met him. “Stiles? Where’s the fire?”

“Danny – just the guy I was looking for. Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something. It’s rather – personal.”

Danny seemed intrigued by that statement. “Personal? Does this have something to do with Derek?”

Stiles jaw dropped. How the hell did Danny know that it was about Derek? Did he know something? “How did you? I mean…”

“Really? For a telepath, you are pretty easy to read, you know. If you are asking me about something personal, then it really only could be about Derek. And for you to go to me instead of Scott – let me guess. This is about sex.”

Stiles looked around the hallway to see who was there; he didn’t want anyone he knew to hear them talking. Least of all Scott – he would be hurt to find out that he hadn’t asked for his advice but had gone to Danny instead. “How! I mean… did Isaac tell you something? Do you know something I don’t?”

Danny laughed, clearly amused by Stiles’ nervousness. “So, what’s the problem? Isn’t he all you imagined him to be?”

Stiles looked embarrassed; Danny would probably be the least condemning person to talk to in this situation. However, he still felt out of place talking to someone about the fact that he was scared about losing his virginity. “No, it’s not Derek. It is … me. I’m the problem!”

Danny was waiting for him to continue and explain his problem.

“We…. I mean, I haven’t. I’m still a virgin.”

Danny didn’t laugh or tease him like Stiles had anticipated. “You’re serious?”

“Yes...” Stiles kept shifting his weight from one leg to another. He tried desperately to keep still as he waited for Danny to say something useful.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why haven’t you slept with Derek?”

Stiles face started going red as he thought about Derek and the things he had thought of doing with him. The problem was that for some reason, he was really nervous about having sex for the first time. “Well, I’m a bit scared to be honest. I don’t know why – I really like Derek, and I suppose it’s much better to lose your virginity to someone you love.”

“Maybe that’s the problem, that you love him?”

“What? I’m not following your brilliant logic, Danny.”

Danny smiled slightly as he explained. “It’s because you love him that you are so nervous about your first time together. I’m not saying that it’s better to lose your v-card in a drunken haze with a hot stranger, but at least it takes the edge of.”

Stiles thought about what Danny said – that if it was just some random dude, he wouldn’t feel as nervous about not being good enough. “I get what you’re saying, but I’m still not sure.”

“You love Derek, and you want your first time to be perfect, right?”

“Yes… I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“That’s your problem!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion; it seemed like that habit had rubbed off on him. “It’s a problem that I want to make our first time perfect?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect this.”

“If you are too concerned with everything being perfect and wonderful the first time you have sex, you’re going to end up worrying about every little detail. No wonder you haven’t been able to relax. You need to just let it happen – don’t worry about the fine points. It’s just sex after all.”

Stiles wasn’t sure he agreed with everything Danny had said though he understood his point very well. But it was easier said than done. “Well, that’s easy for you to say. You’ve been with lots of guys.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Stiles probably should have thought about his choice of words, but that had never really been his strong point.

“I just meant that you have more experience than me – I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“Obviously… but yes, I haven’t been a virgin for some time now, if that’s what you meant. But it’s never easy when it’s the first time with anyone new. Take me and Isaac.”

This, Stiles had to hear. “What about Isaac?”

“Well, our first time wasn’t all fireworks and roses, you know. It was nice and romantic, but also really awkward with the whole getting to know what he liked. What we wanted from each other. You can’t expect to just fit together without putting in the work. And you can’t expect your first time to not hurt or be strange in some way. It’s not a porno where the guy that losses his virginity can take a massive dick just seconds after his first try. Not to mention that your first time probably isn’t going to last very long.”

What did Derek like? What did he want from Stiles? Talking to Danny was helping Stiles with his nerves, but it only presented him with even more questions.

“I’m taking a wild guess here, but I’m pretty sure that Derek is a top kind of guy. Have you thought about that at all? Do you know what _you_ want out of sex?”

“How could you know that about Derek?”

Danny didn’t care to answer the question; instead he just looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes at him.

“Fair enough, I suppose he does have that strong man aura about him. But how am I supposed to know what I like when I haven’t done anything?”

“Well, you can’t know for sure if you haven’t tried. But I’m sure you have thought about being with Derek, fantasized about what he would do to you.”

Stiles face turned bright red; he thought about the times when he had jerked off to the thought of Derek touching him. “Sure… but, I mean it’s only what I thought it would be like. What if it isn’t anything like I imagined?”

“Well, unless you have a bi-curios cousin on hand, I’m not really sure I can offer much help.”

“Wait, what? OMG…. Danny, are you saying that your fist time was with your cousin?”

“We’re only related by marriage.”

Stiles was taken aback by what he had learned. He wasn’t really sure what he thought about the whole thing, but at least Danny had been nice enough to listen and offer some advice.

“Listen, I can’t really tell you what the right thing to do is. But try to not think so much about it – just let it happen when it does. I can tell that Derek loves you – much more than I originally thought.”

“What do you mean?”

Danny couldn’t help himself from laughing as he started walking toward the entrance of the school. “Any guy willing to wait around for the time you decide that you are ready must be crazy in love.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Stiles thanked Danny for his advice and for just listening to him. He asked him to not tell anyone about it, but he had a feeling in his gut that it wouldn’t be long until Isaac knew everything that they had talked about. Well, maybe not the bit about Danny’s cousin.

_(Danny is right. I can’t keep Derek waiting around forever. And I can’t keep pushing it off indefinitely. Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me people :) You will save my day if you comment before you leave ;) Thanx...


	3. Big plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is th first thing you think when your phone rings?

**Chapter Three: Big plans.**

_Bib…bib!  Bib! Bib…bib!_

The faint noise came from where Stiles’ phone was lying on the table next to his bed. He was already half asleep. _(What time is it?)_ Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked vaguely at the time on his phone before he opened the text he had gotten.

_(It’s the middle of the fucking night… who would send me… oh, Derek.)_

Suddenly, Stiles didn’t feel as tired as before. He looked at the text with a surprisingly high amount of anticipation.

 

Hi Stiles. Sorry to write so late…

I was wondering if you … are you awake?

 

Stiles was doing his best to hit the right buttons while half asleep. He was curious about what it was that Derek couldn’t wait asking him until tomorrow.

 

Yes… what’s up?

 

Stiles had barely sent the text before his phone lit up and a picture of Derek appeared on screen; those beautiful deep eyes of his were always the first thing Stiles noticed when he looked at that picture. Stiles had spent an entire afternoon looking through the pictures he had of Derek, trying to pick the right one. Everything from half-naked pictures that Derek had send him in an attempt to tease Stiles to pictures Stiles had taken as Derek trained alone or with the rest of the pack. None seemed right, until Stiles noticed a picture of Derek staring far away into space. It was the perfect representation of Derek, if you asked Stiles. It was silent, serene, Derek by himself. At first glance, it looked as if he didn’t want to be disturbed as he sat there, thinking about important werewolf-stuff most likely. Stiles, however, saw something in his eyes, something in that picture that told him that all Derek wanted – all Derek had ever wanted – was a pack – and a mate. Stiles knew that Derek had a pack now, an untamed and somewhat annoying pack. Still, it was his family. Stiles was part of that family, part of Derek’s pack. He wasn’t sure, however, if he was truly Derek’s mate.

Stiles answered his phone with the softest voice he could muster, a slight tickle in his throat. “Derek, I was just dreaming about you.”

“Really? Was I naked?” Derek’s words that was clearly meant to tease Stiles, stirred feelings in him that seemed both new and thrilling, yet warm and familiar at the same time. _(Ummm, naked Derek!)_ Stiles was caught up in thinking about Derek naked that he completely forgot to answer Derek’s question.

“Stiles?”

“Oh, sorry. I got sidetracked. What’s up?”

“I’m just lying in my bed, all alone. Wondering what you were doing - what are you wearing?”

“What?” Instantly, Derek had made every inch of Stiles body shiver and surge with electricity. A single question was more than enough for Derek to peak Stiles’ curiosity. “Why….why do you ask?” Stiles felt his temperature rise as he waited for Derek’s reply; he knew very well why Derek would ask that question.

Stiles could hear a low growling sound; it almost sounded as if Derek was purring into his phone. Stiles curiosity increased even more – what was Derek up to?

“I’m just thinking about you… naked.”

_(Naked…)_ Stiles tried speaking, but all that came out was low incoherent sounds of excitement. His mouth felt dry and his breaths shortened. After forcing himself to say something, “Naked? Are you thinking about me naked? Or are you naked?” Stiles heard a satisfied Derek exhale deeply.

“Both.”

Stiles swallowed hard; his heart raced out of control at the thought of Derek laying there all hot and naked, thinking about him.

“Stiles, are you wearing anything?” The sound of his name as it rolled off Derek’s tongue was much more sensual than Stiles thought possible. 

“Yea?”

“Take it off.”

“My… you want me to…” _(Calm yourself – no need to panic!)_

“Now.”

Stiles followed Derek’s instructions without question; it felt nice somehow to let Derek take control of the situation.  “… Okay…”

Stiles could hear Derek’s hot breath over the phone; the feeling of the fabric brushing against his already hardened dick as Stiles pulled down his boxers while Derek was listening was enough to make him moan loudly.

Derek growled in response to Stiles’ noises. Unlike Stiles, Derek’s voice was hard and commanding when he spoke. However, Stiles didn’t question that every word Derek said was filled with his love for Stiles.

“Stiles, I’m so hard right now. I wish you were here with me.”

“Oh, fuck. Derek….” Stiles wasn’t used to someone telling him straight-out that they wanted him, but he loved everything that Derek said. “You can’t say – I mean.”

“I want you so badly, Stiles.”

Stiles had a tight grip on his dick; listening to the sound of Derek’s voice was such a turn on that he almost couldn’t believe it. “Oh, Derek! You sound so fucking hot!”

“Are you hard?”

“ _YES!_ ”

“Good – are you touching yourself?”

Real words were hard to form, so Stiles resorted to a slightly embarrassing but strangely exciting whimper instead.

Derek continued to tell Stiles what to do and directed his every move. “Fuck yourself for me; I want to hear you moan.”

Stiles hesitated for a minute before answering. Was he really doing this, phone-sex with Derek? He clearly liked it; he was all hard and ready to pump himself for Derek. “Derek… I haven’t done this before. I’m not sure if I can…”

“Just relax - deep breaths. Suck on your index finger; get it really wet.”

“Okay… I’m going to do that right now. Here I go…” Stiles did his best to sound confident and relaxed, but it was painfully obvious that something had stopped him from moving forward.

“Stiles?”

“Busy sucking, can’t talk.” _(Why am I so nervous? Relax, Stilinski!)_

“If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s okay if you aren’t ready. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m just going crazy over how much I want you right now.”

Stiles thought hard about how he felt about the whole situation. A bit silly – embarrassed for sure. But so hot and fucking horny after listening to Derek talk about things he wanted to do to him. He didn’t want to stop; he was just nervous and slightly confused.

Did phone sex count as real sex? If so, Stiles was well on his way to not being a virgin anymore. However, phone sex wasn’t real sex, and thank god for that. Stiles wanted his and Derek’s first time to be more special; he did, however, think that what they were doing now could help take the edge of when the time came for Stiles and Derek to be together.

“Stiles?” Derek asked in a soft voice, clearly worried that he had put too much pressure on Stiles.

Stiles had to calm himself as much as he possibly could, but trying to think with a hard on is really not that easy. “I’m just nervous… I don’t want to stop, Derek. I’m so fucking horny right now. Please tell me what to do – I’ll do whatever you want, Derek.”

“Fuck, you sound so sexy when you say my name. Say it again.”

“ _Derek_.” Stiles bit his lip and started stroking his dick hard – this was by far the sexiest thing he had ever done. “Derek – I’m so hot right.”

Derek had picked up his speed as well; the two of them where rubbing their erections and moaning loudly into their phones. The air in Stiles’ room was hot and sticky; tiny pearls of sweat ran down Stiles exposed body, leaving his skin tingling and cold for a second before it heated up once more.

Derek hummed as he spoke; he wanted Stiles to get more used to the idea of them being intimate together. “Close your eyes and imagine I’m there with you, touching you. Feel the sensation of my fingers running over your skin, over your chest and down your stomach. Your body is reacting to each touch, flexing and tightening your muscles in anticipation of where I will touch you next.” Stiles did as he had been told; he didn’t know if he had an extra advantage since he was telepathic, but he truly felt as though Derek was right there with him.

Stiles’ arousal increased, so Derek moved the conversation further along. “Our hot naked bodies lying next to each other – you can feel me rubbing against your soft skin while you’re stroking your dick for me.”

“Oh, FUCK!” Stiles was overwhelmed and surprised by how sexy talking on the phone could be. Thick semen oozed out all over his belly as Stiles gasped for air. “Oh, fuck – shit!” Stiles’ head was spinning after he came with Derek listened in on the whole thing.

“Holy crap, that sounded so sexy, Stiles. You don’t realize how amazing you are.”

Stiles looked at his phone. _(Fuck… what just happened?)_ Stiles tried calming his breath as he thought about what to say; he had honestly enjoyed it, but he felt so embarrassed when he looked at himself lying there naked and sticky with his phone.

“Stiles? You okay?”

_(That was way too fast – fuck! What will Derek think of me now?)_ “I’m so embarrassed!” he blurted out.

Derek hesitated to answer – Stiles really wasn’t good at handling silence. He thought about all the horrible things that Derek could be thinking at that time. _(Maybe he will never speak to me again, now that I made a complete fool of myself… he probably things that I’m weird. I fucked everything up!)_

“Why would you be embarrassed? You are fucking sexy!”

“I made a complete fool of myself… I was just so horny. And when I thought about you touching me, I…”

“Stiles! Deep breaths, okay?”

“Okay, sorry.”

Derek gave a small laugh; Stiles couldn’t figure out if it was because he found Stiles funny and sweet or just a complete idiot. He prayed that Derek would forgive him for not being able to hold out.

“You’re incredible, you know that? I can’t believe you actually let me talk you into having phone sex.”

“Ha-Ha…. Yeah, I’m weird like that.” Stiles couldn’t remember if he had ever felt as embarrassed before. 

“I love you.”

“Huh?” Stiles was pretty sure that he had misheard him.

“I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles felt his insecurity fade away just by those three little words that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. “Even when I just made a fool of myself?”

“Especially when you make a fool of yourself. I love everything about you, and I’m so happy that you let me see everything you are. The good and the bad – I love it all.”

Stiles smiled from ear to ear; he couldn’t believe that he had gotten such a great guy like Derek. “I love you, Derek. I still can’t believe that you want to be with me; I’m so lucky.”

The two of them laid there for a while, listening to each other’s breaths without talking. Stiles had just had his first sexual experience with someone, and he had been fortunate enough that it had been with someone as wonderful as Derek.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Derek’s question snapped Stiles out of the trance like state he had been in for the last couple of minutes.

“What?”

“Tomorrow? Do you have any plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking that you could come over to my place. I’m not the best cook, but I could make dinner. We could watch a movie or something.”

Stiles had to suppress his girlish giggle; there was probably nothing that Stiles could do that would make Derek love him any less. “I’d love to. And watching you cook should prove entertaining.”

“You’d be surprised; when you get to taste my cooking, you are going to want it every day.”

“So that’s your master plan.”

Stiles and Derek laughed a little before Derek continued. “See you tomorrow then; I can’t wait.”

“You’re such a sappy wolf. Night.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

_Bib bib bib bib bib bib…………….._

Stiles looked at the phone. He thought about what had happened mere minutes ago. _(Wow, if phone sex is just the starter, then tomorrow’s dinner might be on a whole other level.)_

Stiles thought about what would happen when he went over to Derek’s house, what he wanted to happen. The thought forming in his head was so earthshattering that he talked aloud to himself. “I’m going to have sex with Derek tomorrow!”


	4. I’ll huff, and I’ll puff. And I’ll blow your house down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... maybe we'll get a visit from the three Little pigs?

**Chapter Four: I’ll huff, and I’ll puff. And I’ll blow your house down.**

 

_(Ok, one final check. Breath… fresh – enough. Smell – very nice, no sweat. Rosy cheeks and tight ass - right! Here goes.)_

Stiles’ hand was shaking ever so slightly as he reached out and rang the doorbell; he waited nervously for Derek to open the door. Stiles could feel his jeans tightening as his erection grew when thoughts of what was going to happen shortly ran through his mind. But as soon as the door opened, Stiles’ thoughts about his evening were completely shattered.

“Hi, buddy!”

“Huh?” Stiles stood there with his eyes widened; he was pulled into a warm and friendly hug, but it was not the person whose arms he expected to be held in.

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Maybe Stiles had misunderstood Derek’s intentions for the evening, but he clearly expected it to be only him and Derek watching a movie **alone**. He didn’t think that Scott or the rest of the pack would be there.

“What do you mean? Don’t you remember that we have pack meetings on Fridays?”

“Oh, is that today. Must have slipped my mind.” _(My perfect night is ruined!)_

“Yeah, I was just asking Derek if he knew whether you were coming or not.”

_(Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s not like I had anything else planned!)_

Scott quickly guided Stiles into the living room where the rest of the pack had gathered; Derek spotted him right away, sending him a depressed look. _(Huh, seems like Derek had forgotten about the pack coming over as well.)_

Derek was over by Stiles’ side before anything else could happen. Stiles was covered in his warm body as he hugged him and placed a tender kiss on his lips as a welcome.

_((I’m so sorry; they just showed up out of the blue. I tried to get rid of them.))_ Derek had gotten weirdly good at getting his messages through to Stiles, or maybe Stiles had gotten even stronger so that he could subconsciously pick up on it if Derek was trying to tell him something. Both were kinda cool anyway.

Stiles’ eyes lingered on Derek as they stood there holding each other, trying their best to ignore the fact that they were far from alone. Stiles had to stand on his toes to be able to whisper in Derek’s ear. “I was really looking forward to just being the two of us, _alone_.”

Derek smiled and leaned down as he responded softly. “Is there something specific you wanted to do? Something we can’t do with the pack here?”

Scott coughed crudely. “Werewolf hearing!”

The all laughed and smiled as Stiles’ face started going red after remembering that it was impossible to whisper low enough for a werewolf not to be able to hear it. Danny looked at Stiles briefly before he turned and faced Scott. “Oh, you are just jealous that you are the only single wolf in this pack. You should have claimed Stiles for yourself back when you had the chance instead of bitching about it now.”

Scott’s smile broadened as he looked to make sure that everyone was paying attention to what he was saying. “Oh, I did try that once. But he rejected me flat out.”

Derek raised his famous eyebrow and looked at Stiles with confusion in his eyes. Stiles just smiled back and added. “I have no idea of what he’s talking about – but it sounds funny nonetheless.”

“Surely you remember!” Scott added, as much drama to his voice as he possibly could – which wasn’t very much since Scott wasn’t the best actor. “That time at camp, fourth grade. I said that it would be much easier to have a relationship with a boy instead of a girl. Then you told me that I was crazy for saying something like that, _boys cannot be with boys_ , and I remember clearly that’s what you said.”

“Oh, what can I say? I’ve learned my lesson since then.” Stiles pressed his face softly against Derek’s chest.

“I’m glad you chanced your mind.” Derek quickly added as he nuzzled Stiles lovingly.

Isaac looked directly at Scott, shaking his head in a form of disapproval of what he had just heard. “Seriously? It’s easier to be in a relationship with a boy? You have no idea how wrong you are.”

Danny send him a firm look. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I’m difficult?”

“I – I didn’t mean it like that. You know I…” Isaac took a step backwards as Danny stared him down.

“Someone’s in trouble now!” Scott’s voice was full of glee as he teased Isaac.

Danny still looked annoyed, but he was only messing around. “You are going to be punished later!” Isaac smiled after hearing those words; he walked over and kissed Danny in response.

“Ew! Too much information!” Still overly dramatic, Scott tried to move the conversation along and not think more about what he had just learned about his friends.

Stiles smiled softly to himself; even if it wasn’t what he had planned for the evening, it wasn’t that bad. He was with his friends, the people he loved. And Derek, the man he loved. Stiles couldn’t be happier than when he was with the people he cared for.

Boyd and Erica had started getting out the snacks and refreshments; they had made themselves comfortable on the sofa after they finished bringing it all in from the kitchen. “It wouldn’t surprise me if Scott decided to switch side; seriously, it’s starting to be a pack of fags instead of werewolves.” Erica’s words sounded harder than they were; her smile was the only thing telling that she didn’t mind it.

Scott parked himself next to Boyd, really close and almost on the slightly scared werewolf’s lab. “I’d be willing to give it a try if you lend me your boyfriend, Erica.”

Boyd looked terrified at the notion, but Erica just laughed and smiled at Scott. “You know, I’m almost willing to do it. Just so I can see your face when you’ve been pounded into the ground.”

“OKAY!”

Stiles jumped in the air as Boyd raised his voice after having Scott and Erica talk about him like he was a piece of meat. “Can we stop talking about me having sex with other men?” Erica smiled softly at her man and then glared over at Scott in a defensive manner. “Don’t worry; I’m not going to let that pervert touch you.”

Scott threw his hands in the air and move away from Boyd. “Oh, well I better back off then. I wouldn’t want to get in a fight with you, Erica.”

Derek shook his head as he looked around the room at the weird bunch of people he had ended up with. “How did I end up with a bunch of kids? I have such bad luck!”

Scott and Erica were quick to respond with an annoyed sigh. Stiles couldn’t help laughing highly as he looked at Derek while sending him his best puppy dog eyes. “What about me? Are you sad that you’re stuck with me too?”

Derek had one of the biggest smiles that Stiles had ever seen plastered all over his face. “You’re just lucky that I like little boys.” Derek teased and started tickling Stiles and slipping his hands under his shirt.

“NO! De – Derek,” Stiles laughed, “stop, that tickles. Stop! Everyone’s looking!” Stiles tried fending the werewolf off, but obviously, he couldn’t win with simple physical strength. “Stop!”

Derek teased Stiles even more when he started biting his ear. “Make me!”

“Wow, Derek. You’re the biggest pervert of all.” Scott looked on in horror as his best friend was in serious danger of being devoured by the Alpha.

“The Alpha pervert!” Erica laughed at herself as she took a sip of her beer.

Derek had stopped teasing Stiles and let go of the young boy; Stiles was all out of breath and had to sit down before he lost his balance instead. Derek offered Stiles something to drink. “Do you want a beer?”

“No thanks, I’m not getting drunk in this crowd again. Learned that the hard way.”

“You are such a lightweight, Stiles. Can’t hold your liquor.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t have super-werewolf-never gets drunk powers.”

Erica raised her beer. “I like drunk Stiles. He’s funny, much more than your usual self.”

Before Stiles had a chance to defend himself, Scott continued the list of funny things Stiles did when he was drunk. “He dances wildly all night long and loves everyone and everything. But rolling around on the floor screaming that you are being attacked by fairies isn’t one of your most attractive sides.”

“That only happened once! And you tricked me!”

“I would never! You drank all that alcohol yourself; it’s not my fault that I don’t get drunk after drinking all afternoon and night. Besides, you looked so cute when you threw yourself at Derek that night.”

Stiles didn’t try and talk his way out of that one; Scott was right anyway. But it did make him think back on that night; he had been so drunk off his ass that he had thrown himself at Derek. Stiles didn’t have any sense left after drinking most of the day, so he had started taking his clothes off and telling Derek how much he wanted him. Although Stiles couldn’t remember what had happened, he had woken up in Derek’s arms, massive headache, but underwear and virginity intact.

Why hadn’t Derek accepted him that time? Stiles didn’t think he would have been mad about it. And maybe it would have been just like Danny had said; being a little drunk would have taken the edge of. “Maybe I’ll have a beer after all!” Stiles felt all eyes on him as soon as he had said it. “What?”

“Nothing. Knock yourself out.” Scott handed Stiles a beer, but Derek obviously didn’t like it. He didn’t want Stiles to get drunk and forget what would happen that night; Derek was still planning on a romantic evening after the rest of the pack had left.

_((Take it easy, I need you to be conscious when they leave.))_

Stiles took a sip of beer, leaned himself backwards, and rested against Derek who was sitting right behind him. He closed his eyes as a slight smile ran across his face. His mind reached out to the werewolf, connecting them and for a brief moment making them as one.

 

_“Derek, I love you. I just need to take the edge off, relax a little. I want you to get something out of it too.”_

_“Stiles, I don’t want to take the edge off. When you are ready, I want you to have all of me. And I want all of you as well. Nerves and all. As long as you want to be with me, you don’t have to worry about anything else. Your love is all I need.”_

 

Stiles didn’t follow the small talk that had filled the room as the pack had started relaxing and enjoying themselves. He could feel Derek’s heartbeat; it was lulling him to sleep.

“Stiles!”

“Huh?” Stiles looked at Scott; he had gotten up from his seat and was holding out a microphone.

“This is no time to be sleeping. Let’s do this!”

Stiles felt his energy rise and the urge to kick Scott’s ass overwhelm him. He gave Derek a quick kiss before he got up and grabbed another microphone that was lying on the table. “You are going down, Scotty!”

“No way, dude. I’m going to show you how it’s done.” Scott had turned on the karaoke machine that Stiles had forced Derek to buy; he had insisted that Derek needed something for the pack to do when they were hanging out together. 

Music and the sound of two overexcited teenage boys filled the living room.

_♪_ _Friday night and the lights are low_  
Looking out for the place to go   
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing   
You come in to look for a king   
Anybody could be that guy _♫_ __  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine   
You're in the mood for a dance   
And when you get the chance... _♬_

Time moves quickly when you are in good company. It had already gone completely dark outside, and Stiles and his friends were enjoying themselves immensely.

“Do you guys smell that?” Derek had been on edge for the last couple of minutes; he didn’t really say anything. But it seemed like something was bothering him, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was.

“What? Does Stiles need a bath or something?” Scott was the kind of friend that kept you on your toes, but he loved and cared for his friends more than anyone else Stiles knew.

“Dude! Try picking on someone else.” Stiles flipped his head backwards in an attempt to get the last drop of rom out of his glass. Derek had tried making him slow down a bit, but he hadn’t been too successful. Stiles wasn’t plastered or anything, but being one of only two people in the room who could actually get drunk, he was rather tipsy.

Stiles had a ringing sound in his head. Most likely just the rom, he thought to himself. But he couldn’t help feeling that something bad was about to happen any moment.

_Ding… Dong…_

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, and the sense of anticipation hang in the air. Everyone had stopped talking and a strange wave of nerves overwhelmed the entire pack.

_Ding… Dong…_

Derek was already halfway to the door when Stiles looked at his friends and nervously said. “Who do we know who aren’t here already?”

Derek stood in front of the door, watching and sensing the person on the other side. Something was wrong, he knew it, felt it!

“Little wolf, little wolf, let me come in.”

Derek heard a female voice coming through the door. His senses were in overdrive, and he felt a chill run up his spine as the voice spoke again.

"If you won’t let me in, then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in.”

_(What is going on, what is happening to me?)_ Derek was sweating heavily as he stared at his front door; his hand were shaking and his head tried telling him to run the other way instead of opening the door. _(I can’t believe this! I’m scared – I’m actually scared of what is on the other side of the door!)_

A very faint noise cut through Derek’s head, shattering his thoughts and forcing him to react. It was too low for any human to hear, but Derek was certain that the girl on the other side was laughing, mocking him.

“DON’T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!” Derek ripped the door open, almost pulling it apart. The entire pack was standing right behind him mere seconds after they heard him shout, all staring intensely at the girl outside. A girl who didn’t look to be out of her teens yet, dressed in an elegant but still very sexy back dress was standing there, looking back at the werewolves. Her long silky black hair flowed down her neck and landed just below her shoulders; her lips were blood red and curved upwards in a devilish smile. Confusion and wonder spread across the pack as they observed the small figure standing before them, but they knew that if their Alpha had reacted that intensely to this person then something was very wrong.

“Good evening, Mr. Wolf. I’m so happy you decided to open the door.”

Erica snapped back at the little girl, clearly not amused that she was mocking her Alpha. “Let’s see if you’re still happy after I rip your fucking head off!”

Derek held her back; he knew that they would be in trouble if they jumped the gun too early. “Calm down! Control yourself, Erica.”

Erica’s eyes were firmly locked on the girl in front of them, burning as she saw her standing there all smug and smiling at them. Erica wasn’t scared of her, but maybe she should be. After all, this little girl was standing in front of five werewolves with no signs of being the least bit afraid of them.

“You should listen to him, you know, but if you really want to die that badly.” Her smile wouldn’t go away; she teased Erica and the rest of the pack on purpose.

“You little BITCH!”

“ERICA!” Derek’s voice forced the werewolf into submission, much to the young girl’s amusement. His eyes were still fixed on the dark haired girl, though, and they were glowing bright red and his fangs were very noticeable.

“My, what big teeth you…”

“Get to the point!” Derek wanted her to leave, soon. There was no reason to waste anymore time; he needed to know why she was there.

“You know, it’s rude to interrupt people.”

“Like I care about what you think! Tell me why you are here?”

The girl’s eyes were erringly empty; it was like staring into a dark mirror, reflecting yourself back in a darkened and disfigured form. “I bring a message from the Queen.”

“The Queen?” Scott wasn’t the only one who wondered what was going on. Every one of them was looking to Derek, trying to figure out who this girl was, and why she was there. “What is she talking about? Who is she?

“She’s a vampire.” Derek’s voice was strangely calm, like what he had said was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. She was a vampire. “That smell! I knew it!”

“What do you mean?” Stiles was standing in the back, trying to follow what was going on. Now his curiosity couldn’t be contained anymore; he had gotten this weird vibe from her ever since Derek had gotten up to answer the door. It reminded him too much of the night they rescued Cici.

“It’s as he said, I’m a vampire. Nice to meet you all.”

Derek growled at her; he tried his best to look intimidating when he continued. “The messages, what does your Queen want with me?”

“Oh, silly werewolf. We are not interested in your kind – I find you rather pathetic and primitive, to say the least.”

The intense stares and growls coming from the wolves were more than enough to make a normal person run for the hills as fast as they could. But the vampire girl stood her ground like there was nothing to worry about, as if there was nothing that the pack could do to hurt her. She raised her hand and pointed forward, splitting the group in two. “HIM!”

Derek howled loudly, his claws were inches from the vampire girl when he hissed. “If you so much as touch him!” The vampire dodged Derek’s claws with great ease, taking a few steps backwards.

“What? What are you going to do? Did you really think I’m the only one here? Stupid wolf!” Although they didn’t come forward, the rest of the vampires outside made themselves known. The girl laughed at the wolves and gestured for them to come outside. “Step outside – if you dare.”

Derek was about to say something when they heard a voice coming from the darkness near the vampire girl. “Vivian! Just give them the messages – remember what the Queen said. We’re not here for a fight!”

The vampire wasn’t smiling anymore; she was clearly annoyed that another vampire had told her to stop messing around. “I know what she said!” She looked at Derek as she walked closer to the door once again. “Little boy, come here one sec.” The vampire licked her lips as she studied Stiles from a distance.

“Hell no!” Derek bared his fangs and roared loudly. He calmed down when he felt Stiles hand on his back; he stood next to Derek, facing the vampire. “It’s okay, Derek. As they said, they are not here to fight.”

“Cleaver boy. I still don’t see why the Queen is so interested in you…”

Stiles just looked back at her, keeping as calm as he possibly could be. It helped having Derek next to him, protecting him. “You clearly weren’t sent here for your observational skills then.” Derek had a smug grin on his face; he was suddenly reminded why he loved Stiles so much.  “Just tell me what your Queen wants from me?”

The vampire sighed deeply as she held out a small card of some sorts, handing it to Stiles as she spoke. “Your invitation.” Stiles accepted the card, grabbing it with two fingers as the vampire held it at the edge of the threshold to the house.

Stiles looked at the card in his hand; it looked like a form of playing card. “Jack of hearts – really?”

“Come to club _Nest_ tomorrow at midnight. Show this card to the man at the entrance to the V.I.P lounge. He’ll know why you are there.”

Derek couldn’t hold himself back anymore. “Why would we ever want to come to your lair in the middle of the night?”

The vampire smiled and looked directly at Derek; she suddenly made a single move so quick that none of the werewolves were able to stop her before it was too late. A single finger planted into Stiles chest, not hurting him, but pressing itself forcefully into his body and leaving a clear mark. Derek went for her, and his eyes burned as his claws neared her arm. But she was too fast! Derek didn’t even scratch her; she jumped backwards with great ease and started laughing at the angry Alpha.

“If you won’t come outside to play, we’ll have to drag you out ourselves.” Nothing more could be said or done before all the vampires had disappeared as quickly and effortlessly as they had arrived. Leaving the pack standing in the hallway, staring out into the darkness.

“FUCK!” Derek was in a fit of anger that rubbed off on every one of the other werewolves; Stiles looked at Danny and then back at the werewolves who had started splitting the place apart, all in a complete frenzy. Stiles needed to calm Derek down. He knew that Derek could keep the pack under control if only he would start to calm down himself.

“Derek, calm down. Please try to…” Stiles couldn’t get another word out before Derek snapped back at him. “I can’t calm down. There are fucking vampires that have just declared themselves powerful enough to command us to do as they say. And they basically just told me that they want you.”

“I know!” Stiles placed himself against Derek’s chest, wrapping his arms around the Alpha in an attempt to help him relax a little. “Don’t worry, she won’t hurt me. I know you won’t let her hurt me.”

Everyone seemed to have calmed down a little after Stiles had stopped Derek from freaking out any more than he already had. Derek looked into Stiles eyes; a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he looked affectionately at his boyfriend. “She… she touched you! I couldn’t stop her! She could have killed you, and I couldn’t stop her! I couldn’t protect you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say; he could still feel the pressure on his skin where the vampire girl had touched him.

Danny was standing next to Isaac where he had settled himself against the wall and did his best to control his boyfriend. “So, can vampires come inside your house without an invitation?”

The question seemed obvious at first; everything that you knew about vampires stated that a vampire had to be invited inside your house before they could enter. Stiles ran his hand across the area where the vampire had pressed her finger into his chest. “She touched me – she stepped inside the house!”

They all looked at each other worryingly. “Well, I guess that answers that question.” Scott looked over at Derek; he wanted to know what they were going to do about the vampires. And more importantly, how they would protect his friend if the vampires were serious about taking him by force. “So, do you know anything about vampires? You always have some knowledge about most things supernatural.”

“Not anything helpful, I fear. I have never met an actual vampire before; I knew they existed – but not much else unfortunately.”

“Do you know how to kill them? Because that would be really helpful right now!” Isaac wasn’t the first one to go for the _kill them all_ option, but even he didn’t really see another way out of it.

Derek thought about what few facts he knew about vampires. “Vampires have a hive mind, so that means that they don’t think like normal humans or like us. The King or Queen of a group of vampires is in complete control of their minions.”

Stiles didn’t see how that was any different from a pack of werewolves. “So they are like alphas?”

“No – Alphas may be the leader of a pack, but the betas can still choose to disagree even if it seems impossible.”

Scott grinned. “Not that impossible – I disagree with you all the time, Derek.”

Derek didn’t reply to Scott’s words, but that was his point exactly. “Vampires cannot disobey their leader; they cannot become the leader or change their roles. The King or Queen turns you, and you’ll be their servant until you die.”

Erica was still ready to kill them right away; her anger was visible in her transformed features. “But how do we kill them? Holy water? Is there an equivalent to mountain ash that works on vampires?”

Derek changed his facial expression; he smiled confidently as he looked at the entire pack, commanding their total attention as he vigorously spoke. “I don’t know about the holy water – but I haven’t met a creature yet that didn’t die after I ripped its heart out!”


	5. The Queen of hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi..... so its been like forever since I updated this story :)  
> But you know... life! Things happen. And it took some effort finding time for both me and my beta... so sorry :P
> 
> On a happier note, my boyfreind proposed to me. I'm fucking getting married! Weird :)
> 
> Well, hope you like it :)

**The Queen of hearts.**

 

The pack had talked it over at least a hundred times, and there still wasn’t a complete agreement between them. But Stiles had made the choice himself; he was going to see the Queen. The vampires were clearly not kidding around when they said that they would drag Stiles there if he didn’t come willingly. Stiles didn’t want to risk his friends’ lives; they would fight back if they had to, and then they might get hurt. It would be Stiles’ fault, and he couldn’t handle that. Therefore, Stiles was going to talk to the Queen and hear what she had to say, even if he didn’t think it would be anything good. It was just a matter of if he was going to do it alone or not. But of course Derek would never allow that – he was going to be right next to Stiles the whole time. Stiles really was happy about that, and the fact that the rest of the pack came along as well. It was much easier walking straight into the lion’s den when you had your friends beside you. It gave him hope that this whole mess might turn out alright in the end after all.

Stiles still had to change his outfit several times before he and Derek left for the club; he was going to meet a Queen, so he might as well look his best. They were meeting the rest of the pack outside the club, so it was only Stiles and Derek in the car. For once, Derek did all the talking; Stiles just sat there and listened to what he had to say.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this. For the record, I still think it’s a terrible idea.”

Stiles turned his head and looked over at Derek, his eyes firmly on the road as he continued speaking.

“No, you don’t need to say it. I know that they would just come back – probably in greater numbers than last time. And you don’t want anyone to get hurt because of you – I get that. But DAMMIT, Stiles! I don’t like this. I _really_ don’t like this. ”

Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s leg and caressed it lightly; Stiles wanted him know that he cared about his feelings, even if he chose to disregard them. Derek’s eyes were still focused on the road ahead, but his hand left the gearstick and came to rest atop Stile’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Just – just tell me one more time. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? We can still turn around; I’ll deal with the vampires” _((Somehow))_. “I won’t let them hurt you, I promise.”

Stiles looked only at Derek as he felt the car stop; they had arrived at the club and were mere minutes away from facing the vampires and their Queen. Stiles took a deep breath and collected his thoughts; his boyfriend was worried that something bad was going to happen, and Stiles needed to insure him that everything was going to be all right.

“I know you’ll keep me safe, Derek. You’d do anything for me, that’s why I need to make sure that we get out of this without anyone getting hurt. I don’t know what I would do if you…” the words clotted in his throat. “If you…” 

Stiles was stopped by Derek’s tender kiss; he felt his alpha’s love for him overwhelm his body. Suddenly, he didn’t want to let go off Derek, he wanted this kiss to last forever, capturing the moment so they didn’t have to deal with the rest of the world. Right here in Derek’s arms, nothing could hurt him. It wasn’t long, though, before Stiles pulled away, breaking the moment.

“We should join the rest,” Stiles whispered, his forehead resting against Derek’s. “I shouldn’t make them wait since it was me who forced them to come.” Stiles gestured slightly towards their friends waiting outside the club.

Derek shook his head and sighed. “You didn’t force anyone, Stiles. We’re all here because we love you.”

“Oh… I’m…”

“But you’re right; we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer. Besides, I just want to get this over with.”

With reluctance, Stiles pulled entirely away from Derek. They just sat there for a moment and then in unison got out of the car and walked towards the entrance to the club. The big pink neon sign over the entrance was the only thing showing that there was someone there, illuminating their pack, their family. Scott looked at Stiles and pointed up at the sign. “I didn’t realize that we were going to a strip club. I would have put on a tie.”

“Do you always wear a tie when you go to strip clubs?” Erica smirked.

“Only on Sundays. It’s easier because I don’t need to change clothes after church.” 

Stiles looked confused and questioned his friends’ statement. “You don’t go to church.”

“And I don’t wear a tie, what’s your point?”

Isaac looked at his friends as they started laughing at each other, but he wasn’t amused at all. “I’m glad you find this funny!”

“Oh, relax a little. What’s the worst that could happen?” Scott, still smiling turned and faced his displeased friend.

“WE COULD DIE! But no! You didn’t want to listen to me – let’s just go meet the vampires at their club. They’ll probably be serving tea and cake… BEFORE THEY KILL US!”

Stiles felt slightly guilty that he was making his friend do something that he didn’t agree with. “Isaac, you don’t have to come. I mean – I have to do what I think is right; I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. But I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t agree with, that would be just as wrong.”

Everyone looked at Isaac and waited for his answer. “Like I could live with myself if I let you guys walk in there on your own.”

Stiles smiled and thanked his friend for the support. The time had come for them to face the music; there was no need to wait anymore. On the way inside, Isaac’s words were all they heard. “I still don’t like this… just so you know.”

***

A wall of sound so loud that it could shatter your eardrums needed to be passed before the pack found themselves inside the club. It was incredible to realize just how big the inside of the club really was when the outside had done such an amazing job of hiding all evidence of the grand place in a sleazy, worn-down exterior.

Stiles felt out of place, as he looked around and realized that he hadn’t picked the right outfit at all. Everyone was dressed in black leather and chains. “Wow, Scott. I think you were right about this place.”

“A bit more kinky than I’m used to – but when in Rome.”

Derek had a grim expression as he looked around the club. “Focus! We don’t know how many of them are with the vampires. Everyone in here is a potential enemy.”

Stiles looked around at the different people drinking and looking like they were enjoying a normal night out. _(Maybe I could – would it work?)_

Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on the energy in the room. He figured that if he couldn’t read the minds of the vampires, then maybe it would mean he could determine how many of them there were in the club. Inside Stiles’ mind, the image of a sonar formed and he quickly scanned through the superficial thoughts of every person in the club.

_((… God! I need to get laid tonight!))_

_((She is so annoying!))               ((… NEED A FIX! …))_

_((****))_

“There!” Stiles opened his eyes and pointed towards a skinny man hanging around the entrance to the VIP area. Derek looked at the guy and then at Stiles as he raised his eyebrow. “What about him?”

They all waited in suspense as Stiles explained. “He’s a vampire. The rest up here are plain humans – but it seems there is another level beneath the club.”

Everybody were looking at Stiles in disbelief – how did he know that? Stiles didn’t wait for his friends to ask the obvious question of how he knew, so he decided to just start explaining right away. “I didn’t really know if it was going to work – but. When I try to read a vampire, it’s almost like a get this static noise in my head. And so I thought I might be able to pinpoint them. And it looks like I was right.”

“You are getting stronger; I never imagined that you would be able to do something like that.” Derek was both proud and intrigued by his boyfriend’s growing powers. But they had more pressing matters to attend to. “There’s no need to wait around. Are you ready?”

Stiles was ready, and his friends were all there with him. “Right, let’s go say hello.”

They weaved their way through the crowd of people that filled the dance floor and approached the man vigorously guarding the entrance to the VIP entrance. Derek was right in the man’s face from the get go; not in the mood for small talk, he went right to the point. “MOVE!”

The man stared back at him. When Derek was in a bad mood he truly was a horrifying man. But the security guard had to keep up an appearance and do his job; he had to look as if he wasn’t affected by Derek’s imposing stance even if it was glaringly obvious that he was.

 “Invitation only!” He appeared calm, but Derek could smell fear all over him.

Derek immediately growled back at the man. “We are here to speak to the Queen. She is expecting us – so unless you want to explain to her that you turned away her guests!”

The man’s eyes were going back and forth between Derek and the single vampire that Stiles had noticed in the club. “Listen… I don’t care what you say. If you don’t have an invitation – I CAN’T LET YOU IN!” _((FUCK, this guy is crazy! What am I going to do? If I let them in without an invitation – they are going to KILL me!))_

 _(The invitation!)_ Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out the card he had gotten from the vampire the night before. “I have this card?”

The guy exhaled and relaxed a little. _((Why the fuck didn’t he just say that right away?))_ “Right, you can go inside then.” He moved aside and gestured for Stiles to go inside and down the narrow path, into the unknown.

Derek took a step forward; he wasn’t going to let Stiles walk in front where he would be an easy target. The frustrated security guard stopped him once again. “Wow, sorry buddy. One card pr. Person. He’s the one with the invitation – so only he is allowed inside.”

“MOVE out of my way! NOW!” Derek had just about lost his temper.

“They’ll kill me if I let you inside without…”

“If you don’t move, I’m going to kill you right now!” Derek’s eyes were burning a bright bloody red and were so intense, so _angry,_ it was as if they pierced through the guy’s soul.

Before things got even more out of hand, the vampire that had overseen the whole ordeal approached from the side. “Okay, let’s all take a deep breath here. Well, those of us who breathe, that is.”

Derek didn’t find him amusing at all.

“Wow, tough crowd. Are all werewolves this stiff?”

Since Derek didn’t care to answer him, Scott decided to join in. “You’re just not that funny. Your jokes are as dead as you are.”

“Oh, a funny hound. But there’s no need to bark at the gatekeeper if you want to get in.”

“If the Queen wants to talk to Stiles, then we are coming with him. That is final!” Derek had grown tired of talking and beating around the bush. Either they were all meeting the Queen, or they were going home immediately.

The vampire smirked at Stiles. “You’ve trained him well.” Then he got out of the way and gestured for them all to follow him. “Fine, I’ll take you there. I don’t like keeping her waiting any longer.”

The vampire walked at a quick pace and didn’t bother to look back and see if the pack could keep up with him as they went down the narrow pathway that led down into some form of underground citadel. It was amazing to look at, to think that a place like that could exist right under their feet.

The narrow stairway opened up to a large open room with bare stone walls. What seemed like an endless sea of candles were placed on the floor and ledges in the old citadel. One would assume that the room would be incredible warm with all these lights burning. But Stiles skin felt cold as they walked deeper inside the great hall beneath the club. Stiles eyes darted around the place and eventually settled on the only part of the place that was decorated. A massive mural on the ceiling above him, intricate details of an ancient war. For a moment, all Stiles could do was gawk. 

Stiles was thinking about what was about to happen, what he expected the vampire Queen to do and say. Why had he convinced the pack to accept the vampire’s invitation, had he made a mistake in thinking that the vampires wouldn’t do anything reckless whit the entire pack there?

_(Calm yourself! No need to worry – I have five werewolves with me, and one of them is an alpha. There’s no way that they would be stupid enough to try…)_

Stiles’ mind went blank; he instantly regretted the decision to come to the vampire’s lair. Derek had stopped in the middle of the darkened room; his arm and body was placed in a protective manner in an attempt to shield Stiles from the hungry eyes of the many vampires staring at them from the darkness. Five… six… nine, how many vampires were there? Stiles wasn’t sure. Even with his telepathy, he couldn’t see everything clearly, and it made his heart thump away at his chest and adrenalin surge through his body in fear, heightening his senses. He _really_ didn’t like this.  

Derek stood strong and rigid at Stile’s side, a constant comforting presence; he did his best to make Stiles feel safe and reassured. _((Don’t worry! I’m not going to let them hurt you. Trust me.))_ Stiles believed him; he just hoped that Derek wouldn’t be the one to get hurt instead.

A familiar face walked closer to where Derek had stopped; she looked at the werewolves and smiled widely. “Welcome Mr. Wolf. We are honored that you could join us.”

It was the girl from last night, still dressed in black and flashing that devilish grin. “To think that you would actually come willingly.” She was eyeing Stiles and ignoring the big alpha that was standing between them. “And here I was looking forward to doing it the hard way.”

Derek roared at the small girl, ready to bite her and rib her head off any minute. “If you want to do it the hard way – then let’s GO!”

Everybody seemed on edge; you didn’t know who would be the one to set the whole thing off. Scott and the rest were keeping a close eye on all the vampires sitting near the walls – luckily being a werewolf meant that they could see as well in the dark as the vampires.

Derek and the vampire girl were just about to rib each other to pieces when a soft yet forceful female voice cut through the air. “Vivian!”

The vampire froze as soon as she heard her name called out from the back of the darkened room. The Queen had made herself noticed. Simple by raising her voice, she commanded and forced all the vampires to settle down instantly. She walked out into the low light from a lantern hanging on the wall. And so the pack laid their eyes on the Vampire Queen for the first time. Long silky blond hair, eyes as cold and deep as the lowest circles of hell. Her skin was pale and perfectly smooth, slightly resembling a mystical Elf from a fantasy film. She exuded power and elegance, instantly commanding total attention and respect. Stiles couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed and impressed by this woman’s power.

“I didn’t invite them here so we could fight – they are my guests.” Vivian couldn’t help but do as she was told. Even if she hated being told what to do, the Queen’s word was law.

The Queen gestured friendly towards Derek and shifted the tone of her voice to a much softer one than before. “Welcome to my lair. Please forgive my subordinate; she’s not used to company. We don’t get many visitors.”

Scott grunted to himself. Stiles got the extra bonus of reading his thoughts about the Queen’s words. _((No wonder – they aren’t exactly what I would call friendly.))_

The Queen continued while she smiled seductively at Stiles. “Alpha… Derek, was it?”

Derek and the rest of the pack were deadly focused on her as she spoke. “That’s right – I’m the alpha of this pack. Why have you moved in on our territory?” As usual, Derek didn’t know how to make small talk.

Vivian eyed Derek, it was clear that she wanted to say something in reply. The Queen just smiled at Derek’s question. “Oh, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves here. Tell me – Derek. It’s a rather small pack you have? Obviously, it’s been sometime since I’ve communicated with werewolves – a good hundred years or so at least. So maybe I’m wrong?”

Derek didn’t answer; Stiles wished that he knew what he could do or say to help him, but as it was, he had no clue what to do. Right now, all he could do was be there for him. The Queen gestured towards the entire pack. “The supernatural community in general have been in decline for some time now – a real shame, if you ask me. And I would hate it if something where to happen to your little pack.”

The packs reaction and general mood reflected Derek’s inner feelings; they were shifting their weight around not knowing what was going to happen next. Tensions were high, but Derek needed to keep calm; he needed to stay in control of the situation. There were no room for mistakes – if he offended the Queen too much there was no saying what she would do. Her swarm of vampires could easily descend on the pack. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t have faith in his pack, he did! But they were outnumbered by the vampires. And even if they were to defeat the vampires, if something happened – it wouldn’t be without losses.

“What is it that you want?” Derek tried his best to sound confident.

“What is that human to you?” Her eyes widened and fixed on Stiles.

Derek twitched violently when he heard her question. Stiles was everything to him. “He’s…” Derek needed to make sure that she understood without seeming sentimental and woundable. “He is **mine**!”

Stiles was a bit surprised by the way Derek had said it. Nevertheless, he knew that it wasn’t the right time to be asking questions.

“Pity…” The Queen looked back and forth between Stiles and Derek. “He’s undoubtedly… special. And you are sure I can’t persuade you to give him up?”

“NO!” An earsplittingly loud roar filled the room; Derek had made himself perfectly clear. Even if he wasn’t sure he would survive a fight with the Queen, he at least showed that he wasn’t going to give up without one, if it came to it. And that he would take as many vampires down with him as he possibly could.

The Queen looked disappointed, but she didn’t exactly react like Stiles had anticipated. “Well, I had to ask, didn’t I?” She gestured for the vampire Vivian to pick something up and present it to Derek. She wasn’t too happy about it, the expression on her face sour as she handed Derek a golden dagger.

“An olive branch!” The Queen said. “I don’t want us to fight – and I think we can coexist here… at least until we move on to the next place. Should only be 2 or 3 years – tops!”

Derek looked at the expensive looking dagger in his hand and then back at the Queen. “I’ll accept your gift. We won’t bother you as long as you keep to yourselves.”

The Queen nodded lightly and then turned her gaze from the pack. The same vampire that had led them there gestured for them to follow him back out, now that the truce had been established. Stiles didn’t follow the pack to begin with; he stood there looking towards the Queen.

Stiles wasn’t satisfied yet, even if he knew that it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He needed to ask the Queen something. “What about the people here?”

Derek tried stopping Stiles from saying anymore before he did something stupid. But Stiles had to know if the vampires were going to hurt anyone. He remembered that one of them had attacked Cici. And that she probably would have been killed if Derek hadn’t stopped the vampire that night. He couldn’t let that happen – he just couldn’t

“Are you going to hurt people? You still need to feed?” Derek hushed at Stiles, looking rather annoyed and scared that the Queen wouldn’t tolerate that he questioned her head on.

The Queen didn’t look at Stiles; she simple spoke out loud without much enthusiasm. “We have plenty of humans that want us to feed from them – they enjoy it. We don’t need to hunt.”

That was all she said. Stiles thanked her and followed Derek and the rest out again. No words were said before they were once again outside the club. Derek exhaled and felt pleased that at least no one had gotten hurt. And the Queen had offered him a somewhat fair deal while they stayed in town. She didn’t want to lose any of her servants in a pointless battle, and Derek knew how she felt as he didn’t want anyone to get hurt either.

“That was fun – we don’t risk our lives often enough. Really!” Scott punched Stiles lightly on the shoulder and smiled.

Boyd looked concerned and approached Derek to hear his thoughts on what had just happened. “Do you believe that they won’t be any trouble?”

“They are already trouble. But she obviously doesn’t want to fight a pointless battle with countless casualties. And if we can get through this with no one getting hurt, I’ll settle for that.”

Stiles agreed, and he was pleasantly surprised that the Queen had been so friendly despite everything. “I’m glad that they won’t hurt anyone. But I’m surprised that she agreed to it so easily.”

“That was very stupid, Stiles. Seriously! Don’t you realize how big a thing it was you were asking for? What if she had said no? What if she had gotten angry?” Derek wished that Stiles hadn’t asked something like that of the Queen.

“It’s all right, Derek. It didn’t seem that big a deal.”

“It is! You basically forced your will on them. You ordered them not to hurt anyone. You can’t just order vampires to do as you want…. They will fucking kill you if you piss them off!” Derek seemed angry. But he was just worried about Stiles safety.

“Can we get out of here now? I don’t want to stay any longer!” Erica had gotten restless.

“Sure… we are all safe, for now. The vampires probably won’t do anything to break the truce right away. We all need some sleep.”

They all said their goodbyes and went home to think about what had happened that night. Stiles asked Derek to drive him home; his Dad was going to be home in the morning, and he wanted Stiles to be there at least once in a while so they could enjoy some father-son time.

Derek had been reluctant to leave alone, but Stiles had insisted. Now that they had settled things with the vampires, Derek didn’t have to worry as much. Stiles kissed the alpha goodbye and went inside after he watched him drive away. Finally, he was going to get a good night’s sleep.

Stiles finally had a chance to relax and think about the events of the night. He was still very surprised that the Queen had been so nice – it certainly wasn’t how he’d pictured the night ending.

_(I could use some sleep now…. It wasn’t really how I had planned the night, but I think it all ended pretty well.)_

That was when it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. God, how could he have been so stupid, thinking that the vampires were friendly? Thinking that someone as powerful as a Vampire Queen just wanted to get to know him and learn about his powers. How could he have been so stupid that he had believed her, even just for a second?

“The Queen is waiting.” Stiles watched in horror as his home had filled with vampires.

“What are you – I thought we agreed not to provoke each other? Coexist?” Stiles might not be able to read their minds, but their intend was clear. He was in way too deep!

 _(What should I do? Derek? SAVE M………..)_ Stiles didn’t even have a chance to try and connect to Derek or anyone else before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He gasped for air and tried to focus – but it was too late. The force of the vampires punch had been too much for him to handle. Everything went dark as Stiles collapsed to the floor.

***

 _(Where….. oh! It hurts! – Where am I?)_ Stiles tried his best to focus and figure out where he was. And how he could get out of it again.

“Wake up, little lamb… we need to have a little chat about this arrangement we made earlier.”

 _(That voice!)_ Stiles knew where he was, even if his eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the low lighting in the room. He had only left that place a little earlier. Now he was back and facing the Vampire Queen on his own, no werewolves to protect him and no Derek to keep him safe. Stiles had to fend for his own against an enemy that was immune to any mind-tricks he could dish out. Stiles stumbled onto his feet and looked around to see if there were anyone else in the room with them.

“Now – I’m a little concerned that you might have gotten the wrong idea about what happened earlier tonight. And I’m willing to say that it might be somewhat my own fault if you’ve misunderstood my intentions.”

Stiles could barely see her in the darkness, but he could just barely make out her silhouette residing against a bright red velvet recliner; however, her voice and presence send waves of overwhelming raw energy knocking against him like waves crushing against the shoreline. 

“I know that your powers don’t work on me. So it might have been a bit confusing – but let me make this **clear**!” The sheer force and authority in her voice was enough to make anyone submit. “I am not your friend!”

Right! That seemed very obvious at the moment. But why had she decided to kidnap Stiles after he had come there willingly not more than an hour ago?

Stiles mouth was dry as he tried speaking. “Why? Why… am I here?”

Even if he couldn’t see it, Stiles felt her eyes looking directly at him and piercing through his skin as she confidently replied to his question. “Why? Why are you here? Why have I forced you out of your home in the middle of the night without any of your friends knowing?” Her voice was almost wondering, as if she was _actually_ considering her reasons as to kidnapping him. Her words were mocking and degrading and Stiles didn’t like it one bit. 

Stiles already knew the answer, though he wished he didn’t. The feeling in his gut as he waited for the Queen to put him out of his misery was almost unbearable.

“Because I can!” Simple yet effective words. The fact that she could do it was enough of a reason. “I don’t need to negotiate with your filthy werewolves. I don’t need to be nice and sweet in order to get my way! I GET WHAT I WANT! WHEN I WANT IT!” Her voice rung load and clear and terrifying in the room, leaving an all-consuming silence in its wake.

The Queen calmed herself before she continued. “But, I’m getting ahead of myself. I haven’t even told you what it is that I want. Aren’t you the least bit intrigued?”

Stiles thought it best to play along, and he really did want to know what it was that she wanted. “What do you want?”

The Queen smirked at the tiny boy standing before her. “YOU! I want you to join me. To be mine for all eternity.”

 _(What!?)_ Stiles was desperately trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

“Even if your powers don’t work on vampires, it doesn’t mean that you’re not special. You are powerful, Stiles. That’s why I want you. You are going to be one of my most powerful servants once I’ve turned you.”

Stiles almost didn’t dare ask what would happen if he refused her offer to join her out of fear of the answer, but he needed to know for sure if his fears were justified. “What – what if I were to refuse. What if I didn’t want to become a vampire?”

“Then your friends die!”

 _(NO!)_ Stiles heart pounded furiously at his chest; he could hear the loud drumming sound it made in his ear, almost drowning out all other noise in the room. Things had once again been turned upside down for Stiles; he stood in the middle of the dark room, only illuminated by a few candles that cast huge shadows onto the walls. He stood as if nailed to the floor after having heard the last words coming from the women lying near him on a red velvet lounger. 

“Stilesssss…” Her voice was soft and teasing. She could probably use it to bend people to her will and make them do terrible things if she so pleased. Her voice had a rather different effect on Stiles at that moment, though; he felt his body shiver in fear as she spoke once more.

“Come now… we both know how this is going to end.” She had gotten up from her rest and was now gliding across the floor. Stiles felt as if the sound of every footstep she took was the countdown to his impending doom; he saw no way out. No one was going to save him, not Scott, not Derek, no one. They couldn’t help him, but he could at least do something for them.

Stiles felt the light touch of a hand that slid down his neck as he heard her whisper in his ear, her voice slick and almost snake like. “I’m used to getting what I want…. And if I don’t get it, well, let’s just say that we both know full well what will happen if you say no.”

Stiles bit down hard on his lower lip; the pain took away some of the overwhelming fear he felt for his life, and for his friends’ lives as well.

There was no way out; he had nowhere to run or hide. She had won, and she knew it the moment Stiles had walked inside the Queen’s den. A large sigh that mostly sounded like the last bit of hope he had left Stiles and quickly faded away in the cold room where he had lost it all, his friends, his freedom, his life.

“I give up… you win…”

The woman that stood behind him flashed a toothy grin as a small but forceful laughter escaped from her throat; Stiles could hear her amusement over her victory. With the last bit of strength that Stiles had left, he turned to look at her and to plea for one last request before he would kneel down before her, subjected to her mercy.

“I… please let me say goodbye… before you…” Stiles had a hard time looking her in the eyes, such cold hard eyes! Nothing there but death. “I’m begging you. Let me say goodbye to my friends.”

Stiles felt her cold hand run across his cheek, as she looked him straight in the eyes. Stiles thought that there was nothing there; an endless abyss of death and nothingness seemed to swallow him up as he looked into her eyes. But it seemed the Queen found his last request amusing. “I will grant you, one day. Tomorrow night!”

“Tomorrow?” Stiles felt trapped; he suddenly realized that it would mean that he had less than twenty-four hours left to live. Less than a day to say goodbye to his friends, to tell Derek that he had to leave him in order to keep him alive. Less than twenty-four hours left to say goodbye to his dad. The epiphany hit Stiles like a suckerpunch to the gut. He’d never see his dad again. He’d leave him here all alone with no one to take care of him! No one to cook him meals or keep him company after long shifts… He’d be all alone. And without Stiles, he’d surely return to the bottle, if not worse. The revelation was enough to bring unwanted tears to his eyes, which Stiles furiously tried to blink away. He couldn’t show weakness, not now.

“I can’t – I mean… that’s not enough tim–”

“It _WILL_ be enough!” The Queen had such a force and authority in her voice that Stiles didn’t dare retort in fear of the vampires that were standing by, ready to kill everyone he loved if he didn’t do as he was told.

Stiles couldn’t control his thoughts, everything was spinning and he felt sick after what he had done. _(What did I just do?)_

“You should go if you want to make good use of the time I’ve given you.” The Queen turned around and went back to where see had been lying. No more words were exchanged, Stiles simply hurried out of the club and into the night in total silence. The world had stopped making sense and his life had lost all meaning in a matter of seconds.

_(What am I going to do? What will I tell Derek and the others? What will I tell my dad?)_

Stiles looked into the dark night, into the endless darkness that could swallow you whole. The millions of stars overhead were the only thing illuminating the world below, making Stiles realize just how small he was. When he died, the world would continue as if nothing had happened. He knew very well that his friends and his dad were going to miss him; people did care for him. But in the grand scheme of things, Stiles felt that it was worth giving up his life to save the rest of the pack. The realization settled something in his gut yet also made him dizzy.

In his daze, Stiles had walked and walked without thinking much about where he was going. His legs were heavy and each step he made was sluggish as he made his way down the streets and passed familiar sights. Stiles didn’t really know how he had ended up there in front of that door. Well, obviously his subconscious had lead him to the one place that he wanted to spend his last night as human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make a comment. It helps me get better and I really apriciate it when you take the time to leave a note :)


	6. Embrace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Need a Hug!

**Chapter Six: Embrace.**

 

Stiles looked at the door in front of him - the door to Derek’s house. Even if he could easily reach out and touch it, it seemed like there was a huge gap between himself and the door, some sort of invisible barrier he couldn’t get himself to cross. The door and Derek seemed to be just out of reach for him now - now that he had signed away his freedom in exchange for his friends’ safety.

He took a deep breath, crossed the barrier, and knocked on the door. He hadn’t rung the doorbell. He just stood there looking at it as if it would be the last time he would ever see that door again. And after tonight - he supposed that would be the truth. After all – it was going to be his last night in Beacon Hills. His last night as… _human_.

His heartbeat was hard and felt as if a knife had been stabbed into his chest. His body felt heavy as he attempted to raise his hand and ring the doorbell at last. It was the middle of the night and Derek would probably be sleeping right now, but hopefully he wouldn’t mind that Stiles was there. Stiles needed to see him, to touch him one last time before… before.

The thought alone made Stiles’ gut twist and turn; the thought of not being with Derek was just too much to bear. And if he couldn’t even think about it, then how was he going to explain it to Derek? This would be the last night he would see Derek, ever. He had made the Queen a promise to spare his friends in return for him joining her, and as soon as she had turned him, they would leave town and never return. Stiles’ life as he knew it would be over.

The fact that Stiles would never see his father or his friends again was tearing at his heart. It felt awful, but he had to do it in order to save them. So he didn’t mind that he had to give up his own life in return for theirs – he would do that in a heartbeat any day of the week.

The problem - the problem he faced now was Derek. How was he going to tell Derek, the man he loved more than anyone else in the world, the person he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, which he had to leave him in order to save him. Derek would never agree to it, he would never allow Stiles to do such a thing even if it meant that the Queen would destroy the pack. Stiles knew exactly how he felt; he wouldn’t have accepted it if it had been Derek who was sacrificing himself to save his life.

Maybe he shouldn’t tell him?

Stiles could think about the answer all night long and still not make up his mind. He didn’t have any more time to think about it, though, before the door was opened from the inside. A half-naked Derek stood in the doorway; he wasn’t wearing anything except a pair of dark blue boxers. His eyes searching for something outside in the darkness, seeing if there was someone following Stiles. You’d never know that he had been asleep just a few minutes ago, his body much hotter than the cool night air, glistening and almost steaming as the air tried to lower his body’s temperature. Derek’s chest raised and fell with every breath he took, forcing every muscle in his body to flex and tighten as they were exposed to the cold air.

Stiles could barely find the words to express what he felt when he looked at him. “Wow, do you always answer the door like that? Because I’m not sure if I could handle anyone else getting this view.”

Derek looked worryingly at him; his eyes asked an obvious question. Why was Stiles there in the middle of the night?

“Stiles? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you…?”

Stiles shook his head and tried to smile at the confused alpha; he didn’t know how to begin explaining what he had promised the Queen, what he had promised to do.

Derek sensed that Stiles felt uneasy, so he got out of the way, let him inside, and shut the door behind them. “So, um… what can I…”

Soft, warm lips pressed against his own; Derek didn’t have a chance to finish his question. Stiles pressed his lips a little too hard against Derek’s and with much eagerness; he bit down hard on Derek’s upper lip, almost hard enough to draw blood from it. However, Derek didn’t care since Stiles was kissing him affectionately.

Stiles’ hands were everywhere; he could feel Derek’s hot body beneath them. It felt great to be so close to him, Stiles was gasping for air as Derek inserted his tongue forcefully but also lovingly into his mouth. Stiles felt his pulse rising; Derek must have felt it as well, how could he not have? Stiles went with it when Derek grabbed his legs and lifted him up, gently pressing him up against the door.

“Aaah… Derek?” Stiles wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he loved it. It felt fantastic to have Derek’s hot body pressing against his own. Derek added enough force that all Stiles’ senses heightened as he felt himself being pressed even deeper into Derek’s warm embrace.

Derek stared deeply into Stiles’ eyes, hot breaths and hearts pounding hard with excitement. Derek let Stiles down and took a single step back from him. He had to take a deep breath to try to calm himself before he tried to speak. “Sorry… about that.”

“Why did you stop?” Stiles didn’t understand. He had felt extremely nice and content feeling Derek so close to him and passionately kissing his Alpha. It was as if for a moment, he could just forget everything and give himself over to Derek completely.

Derek seemed on edge, though not in a bad way. His body shook with anticipation for the next chance he had to touch Stiles; he desperately wanted him. So bad that he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control himself. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.”

Stiles got a wicked smile on his lips, his eyes filled with love and lust for the big Alpha. “Then don’t!”

Stiles’ words echoed in Derek’s mind: he wanted him to let himself loose! Derek had wanted Stiles for so long now that the prospect of it happening now was almost overwhelming. Stiles wanted Derek, and he wanted Stiles. There was nothing standing in their way, now, nothing stopping them from getting what they both clearly wanted.

Derek pulled Stiles back into another kiss and held the boy tight as he caressed the small of his back. Letting his hand slide even further down. Stiles’ low moans increased Derek’s lust for him. Derek’s thoughts were flying a mile a minute; his senses had gone into complete overdrive as he kept Stiles pressed firmly against him. _((Fuck…. He smells so good! I want him! I want him so bad… can I really have him? Please tell me I can have you now, Stiles.))_

Stiles tossed his head back and exposed his neck to Derek. A gesture that might be lost on some people – but not Derek. It was all about dominance! The fact that Stiles was all his and that he could do with him what he wanted. Stiles’ neck was exposed and woundable, his life completely in Derek’s hands. Stiles submitted to him; Stiles was his!

Soft low growls filled the air as Stiles felt Derek’s teeth against the skin on his neck; Derek was biting him gently as he tasted his sweet skin. Derek licked his skin all the way from the base of his collarbone, across his neck and all the way up to Stiles’ mouth. Derek increased the pressure he put on Stiles’ lower lip, forcing him to moan and whimper in response. The feeling of Derek’s hot body pressing against him was almost too much for Stiles to handle.

“Oh, god! I want you so much, Derek. Please don’t make me wait anymore. I need you to be with me. I want you to be my first.” The last word made Derek pause; he was still holding Stiles tightly as he continued whispering softly in Derek’s ear. “Please, Derek. I want you to be my first and my last. I want nothing more than to be yours for the rest of my life.”

Stiles was met with a pair of intensely glowing eyes. Derek had started shifting some of his features ever so slightly; his voice was low and rough when he spoke. “Do you have any idea of how hot you are right now? I could just eat you up; with every inch of your skin trembling beneath me as I devour you.”

Stiles was practically jumping Derek right there in the hallway; he gripped his shoulders tightly and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek held him easily in place with two hands on his ass as he carried him upstairs. He placed Stiles gently down on his bed, and then he just stood there by the foot of his bed, looking intensely at him.

“Take of your clothes.” Right to the point as usual; Stiles rather liked that about Derek. But right now, he was really nervous about letting Derek see him naked.

Stiles breathed heavily. His eyes were fixed on the one item of clothing that Derek wore – or rather what was inside it. Stiles could clearly see that Derek had started getting aroused after they kissed and touched each other. The outline of an impressive piece of equipment made Stiles’ heart flutter in anticipation for what the night would bring; he had wanted this for so long now. To finally be with the man he loved; Stiles was so excited and nervous that he couldn’t move at all.

Derek still stood there; he studied Stiles as he lay in his bed. Seeing that Stiles was more nervous about his first time than he initially let on; Derek decided to do something that would hopefully help Stiles loosen up and see that he had nothing to be nervous about. Derek pulled at the edge of his boxers, two fingers slipped inside and tucked at the fabric, pulling it downwards.

Stiles’ eyes didn’t move, they couldn’t. He felt as if his heart had stopped and he started sweating heavily as he stared intensely at Derek’s exposed member as the boxers slid down and landed on the floor. _(Holy. Fuck. Holy Fuck!)_

This was it. Derek stood there in front of Stiles, in all his naked glory. Derek had already gotten about half-hard, his impressive size right there for Stiles to take in. Derek stood there proudly and with complete calm as the boy looked at his exposed body, feeling his stare running up and down his naked form, examining every inch of glorious skin. God, he was gorgeous!  

“Now you?”

Stiles nodded and started pulling his shirt over his head; it wasn’t so bad taking that off. Next, he undid his belt; it was quickly followed to the floor by his pants. _(Socks, Stilinski… don’t forget the socks…. Holy crap. Look at that thing, just how big is it?)_ It was very hard for Stiles to focus on anything but Derek; he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

All that remained now was his boxers; Stiles looked embarrassed as he noticed the wet spot on his underwear. He had been so exited that he had leaked a great deal of pre-cum, making a noticeable stain in his boxers.

Stiles bit his lower lip and looked nervously at Derek as he started lowering his boxers over his hips, revealing what he got. Stiles was full on hard, his cock twitching and moving slightly each time he breathed. Stiles’ eyes had been fixed on Derek’s dick almost the entire time; he licked his lips and looked up at Derek with what could only be described as the world’s sexiest puppy-dog eyes. “Can I…. touch it?”

Derek’s cock reacted far quicker than he could answer the question, twitching violently when he heard Stiles’ words. He took a step closer and presented himself to Stiles. “I really want you to touch it,” he said, his voice husky.  

Stiles’ dick was as upright and stiff as he was; he reached out and nervously touched Derek’s erection. “Oh, my. It’s a lot bigger when it’s this close.” Humor had always been Stiles’ greatest defense; he tried using it to calm himself down. His heartbeat didn’t seem to care as it only rose when he felt Derek’s rock hard dick in his hand. His fingers barely touched as they reached around the base. “Wow, it’s so warm. Fuck that’s so hot, Derek. It’s just massive, really. How can you even walk straight with something so big between your legs?”

Derek smiled and gave a low chuckle at his comments. Stiles began relaxing some more and moved his hands up and down the length of Derek’s dick. “Holy fuck! Seriously, two hands.” Stiles was curious and excited at the same time. Without thinking about it or warning Derek at all, he placed the tip of his tongue on the head of Derek’s cock.

_(Oh - salty!)_

“Aaa…” Derek gave out a mix of moans and roars as Stiles’ warm lips enclosed around the tip of his dick. He looked down on the boy in front of him and smiled warmly. “Fuck, you look so hot right now!”

Stiles just hummed back as he began taking more of him into his mouth, trying his best to please his alpha. Stiles got tenser as he felt Derek pressing his hand on the back of his head. Derek was caught between not pushing Stiles too much, and wanting him to just go for it.

Stiles needed to breathe and pulled back for a moment. “Wow… that’s just… Wow.”

“You like that?”

Stiles laughed a little at the cheap porno reference. “No, obviously my throbbing erection is a sign that I find you repulsive.”

“That did sound pretty cheesy, sorry.” Derek felt silly after he had said something like that. But he couldn’t help himself, being this close to Stiles was what he had wanted for so long; it was like a part of his brain had shut off.

Stiles was just looking at Derek’s erection, enjoying the feeling of it in his hands. “Trust me – you have nothing to be sorry about. How is this ever going to fit inside me?”

Derek’s eyes widened and his dick twitched violently when he heard Stiles talking about having it inside him. He looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes and asked hesitantly. “You want me inside? Can I fuck you?”

Stiles felt embarrassed once more – and he had just started getting used to the nakedness and being aroused with Derek. But having Derek ask him if he could fuck him – it send shivers down his spine and his mind spinning in all directions. “I want you inside me, Derek, I’ve fucking dreamed of this for so long. I want to feel you inside me!”

Derek pulled Stiles to his feet, pressing himself against Stiles and holding their hot bodies and throbbing erections against each other. He kissed him as intensely as he possibly could and started guiding Stiles towards the middle of the bed  
and onto his back. Derek positioned himself directly above Stiles, gazing down at the nervous yet exited boy beneath.

“I have some lube - to make it feel better.” Derek reached out and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table; he added some to two of his fingers and positioned himself so he could reach down and touch Stiles’ ass. “It’s going to feel a little cold at first; just try and relax as much as you can. It will get better soon, I promise.”

_(Oh, my… He’s touching me…. He’s fingers is rubbing against my… aaa.)_ Stiles tried his best to relax and stay still; it felt so weird and extremely arousing at the same time. Derek rubbed his fingers around the edge of his hole; the lube felt cold against his skin. Stiles didn’t have time to think about the cold as Derek decided to push the first finger inside him. “D - erek!”

Derek tried taking his time to let Stiles get used to the feeling of his finger before he started moving it around. Stiles couldn’t quite figure out how it felt. It didn’t feel bad – not at all! – but it didn’t really feel good either. It just felt somewhat weird. Then Derek hit something and it was as if a thousand fires ignited in his body. 

“ _Derek!”_ he gasped out, throwing his head back _._ “Oh my God, oh my _god!_ Do that again!” Derek just smirked at him and did as prompted. He started moving his finger in an out of Stiles, getting him more used to the feeling of being fucked by a single finger before he added the next. This time he was a bit more forceful and made Stiles cry out in pleasure as he suddenly pushed both fingers all the way inside him. “Aaa…. U..a…Der…aaa.”

“You okay?” Derek started feeling braver about the use of his fingers as Stiles’ moans increased.

“Yes…. I want more! You need to be inside me… like, right now. Please!” Stiles was pushing down, desperately trying to get as much of Derek’s fingers as he possibly could.

Derek pulled his fingers out, the empty feeling left by Derek’s fingers made Stiles whimper in disappointment.

Stiles’ eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust, excitement and apprehension. He wanted this so much; he wanted to feel Derek inside him, becoming one with him. His voice was low and trembling as he waited for Derek to push himself inside him. “Derek? Please…. Please don’t hold back. You don’t have to worry about me… I want you to get as much out of this as you possibly can. Don’t hold back….”

Stiles couldn’t say anymore as Derek had lowered his head and started kissing him passionately. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth when he started adding pressure on Stiles’ hole with the head of his dick. Stiles’ hands moved franticly up and down Derek’s backside as he tried to make himself relax and ready for what was about to come.

Then he felt the tip of Derek’s head pressing against the rim of his hole. “OH, Derek! Fuck…. It feels so!”

Derek held his position for a moment before he started moving ever so slightly. “I’m going to start pressing inside now, okay?” Derek pressed his hips gently downwards into Stiles, letting him feel the weight of his body and the size of his manhood. “Aaa… you feel so nice. So tight.”

Stiles whimpered loudly as Derek pushed inside him.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Derek kept himself as still as he possibly could under the circumstances.

“No, I’m just a little overwhelmed by the size of…. Well, you.” Stiles tried to control his breathing and relax a little as he started getting a little more used to the feeling of Derek.

Derek smiled and looked lovingly at Stiles. “Did you just say you like the feeling of my dick inside you?” The teasing tone and light humor made Stiles relax a little more.

“Oh, yes. You are so big, Derek.”

Derek rested his head right next to Stiles on the bed; he whispered into Stiles’ ear as he raised his head once more. “If you think I’m big now, just wait till I’m all the way inside.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized the meaning of Derek’s words. “Wait, you aren’t inside?”

“Just under half way – you are doing fine.” Derek placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead and tried to calm him down a little. He could hear Stiles’ heart beating faster and faster.

“Fuck… just how big are… aaa!” Stiles gasped for air as he felt Derek fill him up, stretching him even more. “Oh, god. Oh… DEREK!” Every fiber in Stiles’ body tightened as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Derek sliding inside him.

Derek started growling as he pushed himself further inside of Stiles. Making the boy whimper in a mix of pleasure and pain. “Fuck…. Oh, Stiles. You feel so fucking amazing around my dick.” He felt Stiles’ pulse skyrocketing; he needed to calm him down a little and make him enjoy it as well. “Breathe, just breathe. I’m not going to start moving until you feel comfortable.”

“Okay…. Aaa… wow, I never imagined that you would feel like this. This is so fucking amazing. I want more, please. I want you to fuck me, Derek.”

Stiles had barely finished before he felt Derek’s hands on his hips, grabbing him firmly as he started rocking back and forth. The sensation of their skin rubbing against each other and the warm feeling inside him as Derek started moving in and out just a little was almost enough to make Stiles climax right away.

Stiles was beginning to feel really good, the initial pain all but gone. Stiles started getting hard again; Derek lightly touched his slightly erected cock, teasing Stiles and forcing him to squirm around beneath him. Which in turn made Derek pick up the speed of his thrusts.

“This is…. This is feeling really good, Derek. I’ve never felt anything like this before…. It’s so fantastic. The feeling of your dick inside me. So warm and big!” Stiles started getting really into it as the pain gave way to complete and utter pleasure. He started moving his hips to match Derek’s movement, letting him feel even more of him.

“God yes… you want some more now?” Derek had gotten into a nice rhythm as he pushed around half his length in and out of Stiles. Derek had such a hard time holding himself back; it felt so nice being inside Stiles. It took all his self-control not to push his dick all the way to the base, wrapping it inside Stiles completely.

Stiles moved a hand up Derek’s ribs, teasing the skin all the way up to his chest. “I want all of you inside me, Derek.”

Derek’s eyes glowed brightly and a low growl came from deep within as he locked his gaze with Stiles. “Ready?” Derek moved closer to Stiles, pushing deeper inside than he had so far. He didn’t go all the way yet; he thought he should hold himself back a little still. But he soon heard Stiles’ moan. “Don’t stop, I want it all. Don’t hold back, Derek!”

Derek did as he was told; he had no more willpower left. He couldn’t possibly hold himself back anymore when he had a hot virgin boy that he happened to love more than anything else lying underneath him, begging him to not hold back anymore.

Derek pushed all the way inside; Stiles tried to gasp for air in between his loud moans. But he had gotten what he asked for, Derek had let lose. Stiles could feel the massive size now that the entirety of Derek’s cock was inside him, stretching and filling him more than he thought possible.

“Oh…. I can feel you inside me. Oh, GOD! I feel so hot, Derek! _Derek!_ ”

Derek took Stiles’ words as an invitation to give him even more of him, adding to the speed and the rhythm of his hips. _((Here we go!))_

Stiles didn’t have time to realize what was going on until Derek was completely on top of him. Derek slid in a hand under his butt, lifted it up slightly, and angled himself accordingly. Utilizing gravity and angle to make Stiles take as much of him as he possibly could – and making it feel like he was even bigger than he already was. Stiles started screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain; Derek was pounding him so hard that he thought he was going to die of pleasure.

Stiles was harder than he had ever been before in his life, pre-cum dripped all over his abdomen and down his chest due to the angle he was held at. Derek was really giving it to him now; he had begun to moan loudly as well, increasingly with each thrust.

“Derek! I’m…. I can’t. Fuck, it feels so great. I’m going to cum if you keep that up.”

That only made Derek thrust himself even more forcefully into Stiles. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would swear that it felt like Derek actually got even bigger at the end.

“I’m going to fill you, Stiles. You’re going to have me inside you. You’re going to take every last drop of me, and you are going to like it!” Derek exchanged the fast pounding with deep, hard and slow thrusts into Stiles.

Stiles couldn’t take anymore – he loved the feeling of having Derek inside him, and he never wanted it to stop. But his body had given out from all the pleasure; he felt it washing over him as he finally let himself relax completely and let go of all inhibitions. Hot spunk sprayed all over Stiles’ chest, the force of his orgasm thrusting his cum all the way to his face.

Stiles panted and wheezed while he tried to breathe after the intense experience. Derek had been so turned on by watching Stiles blow his load that he immediately after let out a large roar and released deep inside of Stiles. Stiles felt Derek pour hot semen inside him which seemed to go on forever; he felt it dripping out from him and running down his leg when he couldn’t take anymore.

“Fuck…. Derek…. That was – oh my god!” Stiles lay there underneath Derek’s hot body, still feeling his reseeding erection and his cum inside him. Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s damp hair and for the first time that night, Stiles was relaxed enough to just enjoy the feel and smell of Derek. Appreciating the fact that two of his wishes had been fulfilled that night. One was the fact that Stiles wasn’t a virgin anymore, which was amazing in its own right. But to have been lucky enough to share this moment in his life with the person he loved; Stiles felt that despite everything else that was going on in his life, he at least had been fortunate enough to have a memory filled with such utter bliss that it could last forever. And as Stiles unfortunately started to remember in the afterglow of him and Derek making love, it would need to have enough bliss to last forever. Because it was most likely the last moment of true happiness he would ever have.

Stiles couldn’t hide the fact that he was slightly saddened all of a sudden; he felt Derek pressing his nose against his skin and kissing the temples of his forehead. “You’re all sticky.” A small laughter emanated from Stiles; he thought of telling Derek everything that was going through his mind at that moment, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He didn’t want to spoil this wonderful moment of him and Derek together for the first time with a conversation about whether or not he should give up his life to save his friends. Besides, Stiles knew exactly how Derek would react and what he would say.

“Are you okay… I’m really sorry if I forced you to do something you didn’t….”

“Stop! Just stop - You are so fantastically sweet and sexy. I can feel your love for me constantly, Derek. And I know you love me…. And that just makes me so happy that… that…”

Stiles started crying; he really couldn’t say if it was from being so happy being there with Derek or if it was from thinking that he would never get to feel the warm embrace of his Alpha again. After tonight, he would never get to feel Derek’s love for him. It was heartbreaking.

“Stiles? Why are you crying? Please say something….” Derek held Stiles face gently but firmly in his hands, gazing affectionately into the eyes of his lover.

“I’m just really emotional right now… I’m really happy Derek. I’ve never been this happy before in my life. Sorry I’m such a mess.”

Derek placed a soft and warm kiss on Stiles’ lips, leaving the taste of his sweat on Stiles’ lips. Slight salt and sweetness all at once, with a strange note of earthiness. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You really made a mess of yourself.”

At least Stiles was still able to laugh at Derek’s comments. “You know, I’m pretty sure you made the biggest mess…. Inside me.”

Derek started moving first; his eyes met Stiles’ right before he started pulling himself out. “Aaaa! Der…” The feeling of Derek as he pulled out of him made Stiles moan again as cum came rushing out of him. The sound of Stiles’ voice sent shivers down Derek’s spine. “Fuck, if you keep making that noise, I’m going to put it right back in.”

Stiles’ smile was filled with satisfaction; Derek had been everything he had dreamed of – and much more. When he tried to get up from the bed, he noticed that his legs were trembling beneath him from exhaustion. Derek helped him to his bathroom, and as soon as he started taking a few steps, the blood flow in his legs came back. Stiles was sore and could still feel where Derek had been inside him, but it didn’t hurt. At least, not in a bad way.

Derek turned on the shower and got in; Stiles stood there and watched him at first. But Derek wanted him to join, so he reached out and grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him into the water.

“Wow, that feels great.” Stiles closed his eyes and let the warm water run down his body. He felt a hand run over his chest and Derek pressing himself against him from behind. Derek started nibbling on his right ear as he grinded himself against Stiles.

“How about this? Does this feel great too?”

“Fuck…. That feels so nice. You can’t tell me you’re ready to go again already?”

“I’m ready if you are. But there’s no need to hurry; we have all the time we need.”

All the time they needed… If only Derek knew how wrong he was. If only Stiles told him they would never have another chance to be together again. This one night would be their last one, and Stiles wanted it to be the best night that he could possibly give Derek.

Stiles prayed that Derek wouldn’t notice his tears, that they would just mix with the running water and disappear down the drain. He needed to put on a smile for Derek; he couldn’t let himself mess up one of the most fantastic experiences he had ever had in his life. And it wouldn’t help to tell Derek about his decision to give his life to the Queen to save his friends, because Stiles had already made up his mind. He would do it. He would do whatever he had to in order to save his friends – even if it meant giving up his own life in the process.  

He wasn’t sad about giving up his life; he would make that choice every time a thousand times over. But he was so happy at that moment, happy and loved with the man of his dreams beside him. He could barely stand it. Now that he finally had everything he could ever want, he had to give him up so Derek could live; Stiles could barely stand on his feet anymore. Tears fell violently from his eyes, and he couldn’t pretend that everything was alright anymore. It just wasn’t fair!

_((Stiles?))_ “What’s wrong…? Please say something. Tell me what’s wrong; tell me how I can help you. Please stop crying… I love you so much.” His voice broke at the end and Stiles’ breath hitched. Derek pressed his forehead against the nape of Stiles’ neck, and Stiles leaned back into the safe haven of Derek’s arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

The sound of Derek’s voice and the fact that Stiles could feel his frustration over not knowing what made him cry only added further to the hurtful sensation in Stiles’ heart. Stiles was just about ready to fall on his knees and tell Derek everything he felt and that he couldn’t do it, that he couldn’t give up the man he loved no matter how selfish it would be.

“Look at me, Stiles. Please tell me what to do?”

Every word just made Stiles feel even worse about what he had to do, about what he had to give up. He didn’t want to do it; he didn’t even think that he could do it when it came to it. But he had to; he had to save the people he loved no matter how much it hurt himself.

“Please…. Stiles, please… just…” Derek stopped speaking; in fact, he stopped reacting to everything all together. Stiles had no idea of what to do; he just wanted Derek to stop talking. He wanted him not to worry anymore, he deserved better than this. Therefore, Stiles reacted and did something he thought he would never do, least of all to Derek.

He took away his doubts, his worries. “You won’t remember this, but… I just wanted to spend one last night with you before… I – I don’t want to lose you. It’s not fair! But I don’t know what else to do, Derek. She’s going to kill you if I don’t give her what she wants…. And as much as it hurts that I have to leave you… I can’t let her hurt you. I CANNOT! – I have to let you go…. You need to be happy. You need to live, okay? I’ll always love you… Always.”

Stiles pulled out of his arms and turned off the water. It was weird seeing Derek just standing there, not really doing anything. Stiles had him in a trance, waiting for Stiles to tell him what to do. However, for the next couple of minutes, nothing happened. Stiles didn’t move or say anything, and so neither did Derek.  

Stiles wiped another tear from his face as he looked at the man he loved. Standing there, waiting for him to make the hardest decision of his life. _(What should I do?)_


	7. Long live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.... well thank the goddess that I actually got this done.   
> Going to relax now....

**Chapter Seven: Long live the Queen**

 

Stiles’ steps felt heavy as he walked towards his house, bathed in the glow of the first morning light. He hadn’t slept at all that night, not that he could have if he wanted to anyway. Things had happened so fast the he wasn’t sure if he could keep on going. He had signed away his freedom and his life to save his friends. He had spent the night with Derek – not sleeping. It had been more than he had ever dared dream for, to be with Derek Hale. To be loved like that. And now he was on his way to his own house to say goodbye to his father.

His legs felt heavy, like lead, and every step he took, he did with great difficulty. Stiles needed to move forward, though, he couldn’t stop. Otherwise, he wasn’t sure if he could keep going, if he could do what he had to do. He wiped the few tears that escaped his control from his face.

Standing outside and looking in wasn’t something that Stiles was used to, especially not when it was his own house. His dad’s cruiser was still parked in the driveway, meaning that he hadn’t gone to work yet. Meaning that Stiles would have to face him as he walked inside the house. To Stiles’ relief, his dad was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. The TV had obviously been on all night long, now showing infomercials. The smell of fried food and other junk was heavy since his dad had fallen asleep before cleaning up after eating dinner last night.

Stiles worried that he wouldn’t get to eat anything other than junk food when he was alone. Nobody would be there to take care of him after Stiles had gone away, nobody to cook him dinner and make sure he didn’t fall asleep on the couch every night. But Stiles knew that it would be better than him being killed by the vampires; he kept telling himself that.

For a moment, Stiles thought about waking his dad so he could spent one last morning with him. Eat breakfast together and see him off to work – one last normal morning with father and son. But he didn’t… he didn’t want to disturbed him when he looked so peaceful.

Instead, Stiles went upstairs to his room. Obviously making sure that he didn’t make too much noise that would wake his father. He found some paper and a pen and sat down at his desk. Stiles started writing and explaining the best he could why he had to leave. Why he wouldn’t be home that night – and how he loved his dad more than he could say. It took many tries before Stiles finally decided to stop; he looked at the letter in his hand and told himself that this was going to be as good as it got.

He placed it on his bed after he did a quick cleanup of his room; somehow, he felt better knowing that his dad would find his goodbye note in a tidy room. If he left it here on his bed, his father probably wouldn’t go looking for him before the vampires had left. That way he wouldn’t get hurt trying to save Stiles – that was as much as Stiles wanted to think about it. It made him feel despondent to think about his dad all alone.

Afterwards, he went downstairs again; he walked into the living room and turned the TV off; his dad grunted and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at his son. “Morning champ – when did you come home last night?”

His dad had been clear when he told Stiles that he had to come home most nights of the week, especially school nights. But he knew that Stiles was young and in love – he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. So he accepted the fact that Stiles stayed over at Derek’s place sometimes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you – I slept at Derek’s place. We got pretty drunk at that club… I’ll make sure to let you know the next time, okay?” Stiles didn’t want to argue with his father, not today.

John got up from the sofa and stretched himself. He then looked lovingly at his son. “That’s all I ask for.”

Stiles smiled back at his father and gestured towards the kitchen. “Hungry? I can make something for you if you want?”

“Sure – let me just get cleaned up. I’ll help.” John left the room to wash up. Stiles headed for the front door and the mailbox outside. He grabbed the newspaper and went back to the kitchen. He was going to make the best possible breakfast for his dad. The last one.

He got all the best things out of the fridge, eggs and bacon. He grilled some toast and found all different kinds of toppings to go along with it. He had just started making coffee when his dad walked in.

“Wow, what’s the occasion?”

Stiles smiled as innocently as he possibly could, the grin strained on his face, and poured a cup of orange juice for his dad. “What? Can’t I just make breakfast for my father without getting the third-degree treatment?”

John looked at the juice and then at his son. “Okay – now I’m really starting to get nervous. Is everything okay?” He had always been too good at reading Stiles when he was younger, and it seemed like he still had a good idea of when his son was hiding something from him.

Stiles did his best not to fall apart completely; he continued preparing the breakfast and smiled calmly at his father. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

John sat down at the kitchen counter and opened the paper. Without looking at his son, he simple stated. “You seem sad – is everything okay with you and Derek?”

_(Okay – no need to panic! Just smile!)_ “Everything’s really great, Dad. I love him and – and he takes care of me. You don’t need to worry about Derek; he would never let anything bad happen to me.”

John looked up from the paper and watched his son as he plated up their breakfast. “That’s great, Son. But why would something bad happen to you? Are you in trouble?”

Stiles’ breathing started shortening and his eyes looked distressed. _(Don’t ask! Don’t ask me anymore – please just enjoy this morning with me. Please, Dad!)_

John relaxed and turned his attention to the paper once more. “As long as you are happy.” He didn’t push or ask any more questions. Stiles couldn’t tell if it had been luck or his subconscious thoughts telling his dad to stop asking questions. But whatever it was, Stiles was happy that he’d stopped pushing.

“He makes me happy, Dad.” That was the last real conversation Stiles had with his father. The rest of the morning went by with them talking about his father’s work and Stiles’ school. A few more words about Derek and Stiles’ friends found their way into the conversation. But only at the casual level as Stiles didn’t want to get into any details about his plan for the night.

 

***

 

“I’m off to work. Are you going over to Derek’s house later?”

Stiles looked at the time; it was already past eleven. He needed to avoid Derek for some hours still. Even if Derek wouldn’t remember that Stiles had been at his house that night, he still needed to avoid him so he wouldn’t stop him from going through with his plan. “I think I’m going to see if Scott has anything planed. Are you going to be working all night again?”

John nodded as he walked outside to his cruiser. “Yes. I won’t be back until tomorrow evening. Got a lot to take care off.”

“Right – stay safe, Dad.” Stiles’ words made John pause on his way to the car. He looked back and smiled at his son still standing in the doorway. “You too, Son. See you later.”

Stiles kept a brave face while he waved goodbye to his father as he drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, Stiles expression changed and hardened as he tried keeping himself in control of the situation. He was happy that his dad wouldn’t find the letter until tomorrow, but he was still saddened by the thought of his father reading his last words after he had left.

After having walked around the house a couple of times in an attempt to get a handle on himself, Stiles send a text to Scott, wondering if he had any plans for the afternoon.

 

[Hi, Buddy! Are you awake?]

[Sure… what’s up? Are you at Derek’s place?]

[No, Home. Are you doing anything today?]

[Hanging out with Danny and Isaac – wanna join?]

Stiles sighed as he read the last text. He didn’t really feel up for hanging out with half the pack right now.

[No – that’s okay. I should really finish my homework. Just trying to put it off I guess.]

[Ok… we can hang tonight – or tomorrow?]

[Sure – later.]

[Later…]

 

Stiles grabbed his jacket and walked outside, locking the front door behind him. _(I guess I might as well stop trying to put it off anymore.)_ He had left his last words for his dad to read, and he had talked to Scott before leaving. Even if it wasn’t the goodbye he had hoped for with his friend, it was nice knowing that Scott had other people to rely on.

Stiles walked away from the house. He intended to never return to his home again.

 

***

 

It was well into the afternoon. It was a cold and dark day in Beacon Hill; it was raining slightly and you could barely see the sun when it occasionally peeked out from behind the clouds.

Derek was still asleep and laid comfortably in his bed. His eyes were moving around frantically behind his eyelids, though, as he slept. He slowly blinked his eyes open and started looking around the darkened room, scratching his nose as he yawned. Something was bothering him.

Derek let his hand run across the sheets as he tried to remember something; he had no idea what it was that he wanted to remember, though. It was like the feeling of having a dream right before you woke up – you know you had the dream, but you just cannot remember what it was about. Something inside of him was telling him that he needed to recall something.

He shifted some of his features slightly and started sniffing around as he got up from the bed. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was naked, not so weird considering that he was lying in his bed. Derek didn’t usually sleep in the nude, but it wouldn’t have been suspicious if he hadn’t caught the scent of someone familiar. “Stiles?”

Derek’s head started spinning and his heart pounded furiously at his chest. He could smell Stiles’ scent all over his bedroom; the smell of his boyfriend lingered in the air. The scent was different than usually. Stiles had slept in Derek’s bed before, and his scent had begun to linger in the house even when he wasn’t there. 

This new scent was different from Stiles’ usual one; it was heated and mixed in with Derek’s own scent. Derek was still trying to wrap his head around this new smell as he walked into the en suite bathroom. Stiles’ scent was all over this room as well. Derek wondered if Stiles had been there last night, but he couldn’t remember anything from last night after he came home from Stiles’ house.

He had gone to bed and slept until now – right? Derek just couldn’t recall, and the memories weren’t there when he tried to find them.

His heart was racing faster now, his body screaming that the scent he was wrapped in – Stiles’ scent – meant that more had happened last night than he could remember. But how could that be? How could he not remember something like that? Could he be misinterpreting the signs?

Derek needed to see Stiles right away – he needed to talk to him and figure out what was going on before it drove him mad. He looked around in search for his phone; he quickly spotted it lying beside his bed on the small nightstand.

Derek picked up his phone and called Stiles as fast as his possibly could manage. No answer. He tried repeatedly – he called again and then once more while looking at his phone to make sure that there wasn’t something wrong with it.

Why wasn’t Stiles picking up his phone?

Derek send a hasty text to see if that would get Stiles’ attention.

[Need to talk… I’ve tried calling?]

“Where are you, Stiles?” Derek couldn’t just stand around and wait for an answer to appear; he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t get one, either. Stiles hadn’t picked up when he called him, so why would he answer his text?

The big question, the one that scared Derek the most. Why wasn’t he answering? What was going on?

Derek quickly put on some clothes and sprinted down the staircase and out the front door. He didn’t even think of taking his car as he started running at full speed toward Stiles’ house.

It took some time for Derek to run all the way there; even someone like him had their limits. He rang the doorbell several times before he decided on another approach. Stiles’ jeep was parked in the driveway, so Derek made the decision to climb up and look in through Stiles’ window to see if he was there.

No lights were on inside, but Derek’s eyes could easily see through the darkness of the empty bedroom. Everything seemed normal, but Stiles wasn’t anywhere to be found. Derek saw the letter lying on his bed through the window; it was simply labeled **DAD**. Seeing the letter made worry coil in the pit of his stomach.

Derek reached for his cell phone once again, calling to see if he could get through to Stiles this time around. No answer – but Derek did hear something coming from inside Stiles’ bedroom. He couldn’t see it, but there was no mistaking the sound of his phone ringing from somewhere inside.

That was why Stiles hadn’t answered any of Derek’s calls. But why would he have left his phone behind? Derek jumped down from the window with ease – he needed to keep going. His mind was racing, his heart beating frantically away at his chest. 

Had the vampires gotten to him? Was he all right? If the vampires had done something to him – then why was his phone in his room? And why was there a letter addressed to Stiles’ father lying on his bed?

Derek didn’t have the answer to any of those questions, and it scared him. He scrolled across the names in his phone’s index, seeking help with tracking Stiles down.

“Hi. Derek, wha-?”

“No time to waste, Scott! Do you know where Stiles is?”

“Um – no. Last I heard he was at home. Why? Is everything all right?”

Derek was running again as he explained what was going on to Scott.

“His phone is somewhere in his bedroom…”

“Okay – your point?”

“He’s not there – he’s not at home. And he left his car behind…”

Scott tried keeping calm. “He’s probably out for a walk – without his phone. I’m sure everything is all right.”

“Right… everything is all right. I shouldn’t worry about the Vampires. And the letter on his bed doesn’t mean anything either…”

“What letter?” Scott’s tone of voice changed, and he sounded more concerned than previously.

“There’s a letter on his bed that’s addressed to his father. Something is wrong, Scott!”

Scott didn’t say anything in response; you could practically hear him thinking about what to do with this new information.

Derek had stopped running and looked down a random street; he had no idea of what to do next. He needed Stiles to answer the questions he had in his mind; he needed to know if what his feelings were telling him were right. If he was right about what had happened last night.

“Scott –” Derek cut himself off before he could say anything more. He wasn’t used to asking anyone for help or appearing weak in any way. Not even with someone from his own pack.

“We’ll find him… Isaac is talking to Boyd already. And if the Vampires have something to do with it…”

“That’s just it – his phone, the car. He left a letter for his father… what if – what if he went with them willingly?” Derek felt sick when he thought about what he had said.

“DEREK!” Scott’s voice forced Derek to get himself together and pay attention. “If, by some chance, he has gone with them without a fight – they must be forcing him somehow. He would never go if he had a choice. He would never leave you!”

Scott’s words were comforting; Stiles would never leave Derek unless he didn’t have any other choice. “You’re right!”

“I know – but it’s still nice to hear you say it every now and then. What’s our next move?”

 

***

 

Stiles was sitting down on a bench he had found outside the club, his arms was wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep warm as he waited for nightfall. It wouldn’t be long now; not a single ray of sunlight could escape the dark clouds above him.

Stiles had a lot of time to kill; he wondered if he should have done something else before going to the club. He was just waiting – wasting his last chance to be with his friends. His last chance to be with Derek. Stiles had thought a lot – should he have done things differently? Should he have told Derek about what had happened after he left his house last night?

Stiles had started to regret asking for some time before he would be turned. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now Stiles had started to wish that the Queen would have turned him last night. All this time to think about what he was giving up – time to regret his decision – it was horrible, unbearable. Stiles just wished for it to be over soon.

He was fighting the tears that were filling up in his eyes. If only he wasn’t so weak – so powerless! Stiles couldn’t do anything to stop the Vampires. He wished and wished that he was stronger, that he could protect the ones he loved without leaving them.

But there were no use in wishing, Stiles wasn’t strong enough to beat the Queen. All he could do was sacrifice himself – that was all he was good for, he thought.

Stiles was crying again. It seemed like all he had done recently was cry. He had cried when he had been happy and warm, resting in Derek’s embrace. He’d cried when he left him behind, walked to his house, battling the urge to run back to his Alpha, and never let go again. He couldn’t even write a single letter to his father without crying.

Stiles needed to burn off some energy; he needed to do something – anything!

He got up and started pacing back and forth, trying to get his blood flow going and warm up a little. Stiles was still lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone calling out to him.

“STILES?”

Derek’s voice was full of pain; he looked at Stiles as he stood in front of the Vampire’s club. It was clear for all the pack to see that Stiles had been waiting there for quite some time; his clothes were wet and he looked chilled to the bone. Stiles’ lips were pale and his eyes were red from having cried.

Stiles stood with his back turned towards Derek and the pack; hearing Derek call out to him didn’t make him turn around. Instead he just stared at his shoes – not really the shoes themselves, but he focused on something so he wouldn’t accidently turn around and look at his friends. He wouldn’t had been able to hold back the tears if he did.

“Stiles – why?” Derek had stopped in his tracks; he had moved closer but was still standing a fair bit away from Stiles. The rest of the pack stood a few steps behind their Alpha, waiting to see what would happen next. Since Stiles hadn’t turned around or answered his call, Derek didn’t know if he should move any closer. Nevertheless, he wanted to.

Stiles couldn’t just ignore his friends, though he tried. Now that they were there, it made everything much more difficult. Stiles took a deep breath and started turning around to face them. As soon as he had turned around, he noticed the look on Derek’s face. He had bared his fangs and was growling at Stiles – no? Someone else was there behind him.

Stiles felt it! Felt the eyes glowing in the darkness behind him – the Vampires were there!

A hand was placed on Stiles’ shoulder; right away, he knew that it was the Queen who stood behind him, locking her gaze with Derek’s. “So – you’ve come to say goodbye to your human. How sweet.”

Derek roared. “LET HIM GO! NOW!”

Stiles tried taking a step forward and explain himself, but the Queen tightened her grip on his shoulder to the point where it was hurting Stiles immensely. He couldn’t do anything.

“I don’t think so – Stiles is mine now. I wouldn’t recommend that you try interfering.” She laughed. “I’m not sure that I’ll be able to hold me servants back if you do.”

Stiles watched in horror as what he had tried so hard to avoid, now unfolded before his eyes. Derek and the pack leaped into action, attacking the Vampires head on.

The Queen didn’t even look or order the Vampires to defend her; they moved on instinct and defended their Queen from the werewolves. Soon they were all fighting fiercely, blood being spilt left and right as the two sides battled over Stiles.

A small dark-haired vampire quickly moved towards Derek, attacking him with much enthusiasm. Derek could hear her laughing at him as she moved around, circling him like a defenseless animal.

Vivian was taunting Derek; she skipped back and forth in a teasing manner while she laughed at him. “What’s the matter Mr. Wolf? Can’t keep up?” She continued her badmouthing as Derek’s eyes followed her every move. “I can’t wait until I get to sink my teeth into that pathetic boyfriend of yours. I’m going to enjoy ripping his-”

Vivian’s smile faded quickly; in a split second Derek had made his move. He stood triumphantly in front of the vampire. Holding the vampire’s heart out, he crushed it before her eyes. Derek had a smug grin on his face. He shouted at his enemy before she died. “KEEP UP WITH THIS!”

For a few seconds, everyone stopped and looked at Derek. He was eyeing the Queen, Derek’s fangs were exposed and he growled at her. He held out the remains of her servant’s heart, showing her his power as an alpha.

“Enough!” The Queen’s voice cut though all other noise, all the vampires quickly settle back behind her and Stiles. Their eyes were glowing; they looked hungry for blood as they stared at the werewolves.

Derek shook his hand clean of some of the blood and slime that was covering it, his eyes locked with the Queen. His voice was full off confidence as it almost boomed when he spoke. “SO! Do you have any more servants for me to kill? Or do you have the guts to face me yourself?”

Stiles’ heart dropped as soon as Derek had said that; this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. A direct confrontation with the Vampire Queen. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek would survive it.

The Queen gestured towards Derek in a condemning manner. “So you want a duel?”

All eyes were on Derek, as the pack waited for him command them to battle. The Vampires waited for the Alpha to lose his life so they could ravish in the corpses of the defeated wolf. And the Queen – the Queen waited for him to fall beneath her feet.

“I’ll fight you – one on one! Let’s leave the rest out and settle this ourselves.” Derek wanted to keep the rest of the pack out of the fight; he wanted to keep them safe no matter what.

“I accept your challenge – I’ll end this myself.” The Queen was about to move forward and enter a confrontation with Derek, but Stiles suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm and begged her to stop.

“NO! Please stop – you promised me you wouldn’t hurt the-”

The Queen easily pushed Stiles aside, but even if she had only used a small portion of her strength, Stiles was still thrown to the ground and smashed against it. Derek’s eyes were burning, his anger whelming up inside him.

“SILENCE!” The Queen didn’t even look at Stiles when she spoke. “Didn’t I tell you that I have no need for bargains? I’m not your fucking friend!” The Queen addressed the vampires behind her afterwards. “Don’t interfere! I want him for myself – and if anyone of those fleabags try to help their Alpha when he realize that he’s bitten off more than he can chew…” She smiled. “KILL THEM!”

Stiles was lying helplessly on the ground, watching as the Queen moved closer to Derek. In a matter of seconds, the fight had moved passed any initial blows that would test the opponent’s strength. They were both going full out, moving so fast that Stiles couldn’t keep up.

The Vampires were eyeing the rest of the pack as they followed the fight; they made sure that the werewolves wouldn’t interfere and try to help their alpha.

The Queen was much faster than Derek was, and he had a hard time keeping up with her moves and blocking them, let alone trying to land a hit himself. He was outmatched! The Queen was smiling more and more with each move she made against Derek; she had wanted to kill Derek herself right from the start, and now she was finally going to do it.

Derek made his move; he tried tackling the Queen in an attempt to close the distance between them, limiting her quick movements so he could attack her directly. But he failed. The Queen countered his attack, knocking him over and falling to the ground. Derek was wide open; he couldn’t protect himself before she was on top of him.

She punched and punched, she kept slamming her fists into Derek’s body; each hit against Derek’s skin made such a loud noise that it blew away all other sounds. Stiles felt horrible. He could feel each hit that Derek took, and he felt his pain as the Queen continued her assault.

Each member of the pack clenched their teeth; every hit their Alpha took added to their growing frenzy. Soon, they wouldn’t be able to control themselves anymore; soon, they would go mad and attack the Vampires even if it meant going against Derek’s orders – even if it meant dying.

The Queen’s hands were covered in blood – Derek’s blood. Stiles felt helpless as he watched Derek fight for his life – and loosing.

_(No, no, NO! She’s going to kill him! I have to do something – I have to stop her!)_

Energy suddenly surged through Stiles, power whelming up from deep inside. He felt more powerful than ever before – he couldn’t focus on anything other than his hatred for the Vampire Queen that was hurting his true love.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” Stiles’ voice had added force and presence that hadn’t been felt by any of his friends before. The Queen didn’t feel threatened by him, but her attention was fully on Stiles now that he had gotten up from the ground and stood before her.

“What are you going to do?” The Queen took a single step towards Stiles; she had beaten Derek, an Alpha werewolf. She wasn’t afraid of Stiles. “I’m not afraid of you, little man – your mind tricks don’t work on me, remember? What are you going to do?”

Stiles looked over at his friends being kept at bay by the Vampires; they were worried about Derek. Very worried. But this sudden change in Stiles’ energy and attitude had shaken them as well as the rest of the Vampires watching intensely as their Queen took yet another step towards Stiles.

“You can’t stop me! I’m going to kill your friends! Kill your MATE! And then I’m going to make you my slave.” A great smile was painted across her face as she stated what seemed to be the imminent future.

“What are you going to do? Wh-” The Queen were choking on her words no sooner than she had said them aloud.

Stiles had raised a single hand towards the Queen, holding it out and gesturing with his hand as if to crush something within it. “Kill you.” Stiles’ words were cold and without any trace of emotion, as if he stated the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes had turned pitch black and looked like something right out of a horror film.

As he crushed the imaginary object in his hand, the Queen threw up more blood than seemed possible to store in her tiny body. Her body started trembling and she fell down to her knees; her eyes revealed that her mind was desperately trying to figure out what had went wrong. How Stiles had brought her to her knees in a matter of seconds.

Stiles closed his hand and stared directly into her eyes, swallowing her with his stare. He smiled slightly as everyone looked in awe at the Queen and him. Stiles released his grip and shattered the Queen.

A pool of blood were lying where the Vampire Queen had been mere seconds ago, and for a moment, the world was silent. All the vampires looked in disbelieve at the remains of their fallen Queen – earsplittingly loud screams then emanated from all the vampires and broke the silence. They were shaking violently and screaming like mad; no sooner had the first of them exploded and turned into a pile of blood and slime before they all met the true death.

Silence settled once again as the pack looked at the pools of blood all around them; Erica’s eyes widened as she spoke. “What the FUCK? What just happened?”

“I have no idea! But whatever it was – it was awesome!” Scott was overly enthusiastic about the demise of the Vampires. But then again, now at least they didn’t have to worry about being killed that night.

Derek fought to get back on his feet; he had taken quite a beating. But was otherwise, unharmed. “S- Stiles?” He walked over to Stiles, dragging his feet as he walked.

Stiles hadn’t move at all after he killed the Queen, his eyes still black and his body erringly still. He looked trapped in another world as he stood there without moving at all.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and shook him a little. “Stiles? Are you okay?” Stiles didn’t respond; he was unmoved by Derek’s words.

“Stiles!” Derek shook him gently, starting to panic. “Answer me! Please…” Derek was desperate to get his attention, but nothing seemed to be able to break through his trancelike state. 

Scott looked worried. “What’s wrong with him? Stiles? Come on, Dude, snap out of it!”

Derek didn’t know how to get through to him; it seemed hopeless. In what seemed like a last desperate attempt to get a reaction out of Stiles, Derek pressed his lips against his, kissing him as passionately as he could. _((Please come back to me! Stiles – come back.))_

Slowly but surely, Stiles started reacting to the kiss. His hands grabbed at Derek’s arms and he started adding pressure back against Derek’s lips. “Derek?” Stiles looked confused as he started coming out of his trance. He had no idea of what had happened or how he had gotten out of such a hopeless situation.

“What happened?” Stiles pulled back a bit in confusion. “How – where are the Vampires?” Stiles was oblivious about the fact that he had wiped out all the Vampires along with the Queen.

Scott gestured towards the bloody remains scattered around on the ground. “You see those stains of blood? Well – let’s just say that you told them to go fuck themselves.”

Stiles looked around and then back at Derek who was still holding him in his arms. “I – I did this? How?”

“Beats me, Dude. But you were on fire! Remind me never to mess with you again – ever!” Scott was joking, but Stiles felt dizzy and confused about what had happened.

“Why did all the Vampires just – die?” Erica asked a question that most of them had been thinking about for the last couple of minutes. She looked at Derek who had started to calm himself down once again and seemed in control.

“I’m not really sure. But remember what I said about the Vampires having a hive-mind? I think that by killing the Queen, you eliminate her servants as well.”

“That’s a nice way to save time! Kill all for the effort of one.” Scott smiled and tried to cheer Stiles up a little; he worried about his friend and his growing powers. But he wasn’t going to think about it anymore tonight – they were safe. And that was enough for now.

“Let’s get out of here. We can go back to my house and rest.” Derek had barely finished speaking before Scott started screaming.

“YEAH! Victory party!” The rest of the pack smiled and laughed as a result of his comment. Stiles nodded slightly and walked besides Derek to his home.

 

***

 

Stiles and Derek was alone at last. The rest of the pack left after a short celebration of their victory over the Vampires. Stiles had noticed that Derek had been avoiding him, making sure that they hadn’t had a single moment alone since they got back to the house.

Stiles thought that it would be best if he didn’t pressure Derek into a confrontation while everybody were there – but now they were alone, and he could finally talk to his boyfriend and start to let it sink in that he didn’t have to give him up.

“Derek – I think we should talk about… well, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I don’t have to spend eternity serving that woman. Even if I have no idea what happened – I mean she was hurting you and I had to do something. But-” Stiles suddenly stopped his rambling; even if he was standing right in front of Derek, it was as if none of his words reached him.

“Derek?” Stiles tried getting his attention by catching his gaze, but Derek’s eyes were lowered and avoiding Stiles as best they could. Stiles was about to say something more when he noticed a tear running down Derek’s cheek.

Derek’s eyes finally met Stiles’ as he lifted his gaze and looked at him. Stiles lost all thoughts; he couldn’t focus on anything other than the awful feeling he got in his stomach when he saw the pain in Derek’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that she hurt you, Derek. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop her sooner. And I’m sorry for not telling you about what I was going to do – but please…”

“She hurt me – physically. She terrorized us and threated to take you away from me. And I want her to burn in hell for all eternity for that.”

But? Stiles felt there was a _but_ coming any minute now – what could be worse than that?

Derek took a deep breath as he tried to center himself before he continued speaking. “That’s not what hurt me the most!”

“Then what?” Stiles feared for the answer he would get.

Derek looked directly at him as he answered. “You hurt me, Stiles.”

“I – what are you talking about?” Stiles knew that his decision to deal with the Queen by himself had been the best choice he himself could have made. The only choice, really. But had he hurt Derek more by doing so?

“You took my memories, Stiles! And not just any memory… if it’s possible to even say something like that.” Derek could barely speak or find the words to express his feelings. “I know what happened last night – we we’re together. We made love for the first time. I knew as soon as I saw you in front of the club earlier; I could smell myself all over you.” Derek continued speaking even if it was hard to do. “You took that from me – and that hurts more than I can say. I could smell you and feel you all over when I woke up – but I couldn’t remember. I couldn’t remember something that was supposed to be one of the most beautiful things in my life. My first time with you!”

Stiles’ heart dropped; everything that Derek was saying was true. Stiles had robbed him of their first time together – of something special. He knew that what he had done was terrible. And even if he hadn’t meant for it to happen, it still _did_.

“Derek – I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! Please just tell me what to do – how I can make it better? I don’t want to lose you! Please?” Stiles was begging for forgiveness, another chance to make things right again.

Derek looked so sad, more so than Stiles had ever seen him look before. After what seemed like an eternity, Derek finally told Stiles what he wanted. “Give it back.”

Stiles thought about the words and their meaning for a moment before it really hit him what Derek had asked him to do.

“I want to remember! The feeling of your skin rubbing against me – your voice as I touch you for the first time. I want it back.”

Stiles just nodded lightly at Derek; he placed his hands on either side of Derek’s face and cuddled it tenderly. He wasn’t even sure if he could do this; he hadn’t even meant to do it when he took the memories away the first time around. So could he really bring them back now?

He needed to do it; he needed it to work if he wanted Derek to forgive him. He rested his forehead against Derek’s and closed his eyes. He shouldn’t overthink it; Stiles thought that the best way would be to let the emotions wash over him as he remembered the way he felt when Derek held him in his arms.

It wasn’t long before Stiles connected to Derek, sharing his memories and emotions with him. And pulling Derek’s memory out of the darkness. Stiles hoped to god that Derek would forgive him now that he remembered.

“How could you – how could you take that away from me?” It had been a success, and Derek had recalled the events of last night. His reaction wasn’t exactly the one Stiles had hoped for, though. “I love you – and now that I remember how it feels to be with you, I’m not sure if I can forgive you from taking that away from me.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say; all he had wanted was to spare Derek from some of the pain. Stiles wondered if Derek would ever forgive him for what he had done – but he didn’t have to wait long until he got his answer.

Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed the boy hard. After releasing his grip, he looked into his eyes and spoke in a soft tone. “Don’t you dare do something like that to me again – _ever_. Promise me that whatever happens in the future – that we’ll face it together?”

“I promise!” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear before pressing himself against the alpha, placing another kiss upon his lips.


End file.
